El Monstruo de Mundo Místico
by Nathyadri
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo amenaza con atacar a los humanos ¿cómo  reaccionarán las guerreras mágicas al enterarse luego de su regreso? Los  sentimientos y secretos son confesados, ¿Qué secretos se enconden tras la  sonrisa del Gran Maestro de Cephiro?
1. Regreso

NOTA: Este anime no me pertenece es 100% obra de CLAMP

**El Monstruo del Mundo Místico**

**Regreso**

_Me llamo Lucy soy una chica de 20 años, en este mundo trabajo en el Dojo con mis 3 hermanos: Saturno, Masiel y Cameo, y actualmente estudio Periodismo en la universidad_

_Lo que nadie sabe es, que en otro mundo y dimensión soy la guerrera mágica del fuego y mi genio se llama Rayearth, soy el último pilar de Cephiro y al mismo tiempo mi álter ego casi fue su destrucción_

_Ya hace 6 años que ocurrió todo, un año después Anaís, Marina y yo, vimos por medio de una imagen como se encontraba Cephiro, era muy hermoso, pero tan rápido como un rayo esa figura se desvaneció junto con el amor que aún siento en mi_

_Ya no puedo pasar ni una sola noche en la que no sueñe que Latis me llame, y se que en la realidad no me llama ni espera mi regreso, mi sentidos comienzan a jugar una mala broma, y me hacen ver y escuchar lo que solo son ecos e ilusiones, mi amor por el crece cada día que pasa, no puedo controlarlo, a veces pienso que enloqueceré_

_No le he dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Marina o a Anaís, pero tampoco se si les ocurre lo mismo, hoy les contaré todo, para desahogar mi angustia_

Caminó por toda la ciudad

-_¡Lucy!_- escuchó la misma voz de siempre pero esta vez la ignoró- _¡Lucy!__Por__favor__vuelve_

-_Me__ lastima __oírte __gritar __mi __nombre__… __se __que __es __mi __propio __deseo __de __volver __lo __que __me __enloquece __poco __a __poco __pierdo __la __razón __y__ aunque __me __duela __admitirlo __ignorarlo __me __hace __sentir__ mejor_- respondió mentalmente

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentó en unas escaleras a meditar un poco sobre lo que había escuchado (ahora luce como Luz solo que sin sus orejas en punta… era ella, y mucho más alta)

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Marina, tengo 20 años y estudio Ciencias Políticas<em>

_En este mundo solo soy una chica normal, como todas las demás, sin embargo en otro mundo soy una de las 3 guerreras mágicas, mi genio se llama Ceres, con mi fuerza de voluntad controlo el agua_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que no logro dormir bien, siento que Guru-Clef está sufriendo y no se a que se debe, a veces lo escucho llamarme o hablarme, odio hacerlo, porque se que estoy comenzando a enloquecer_

_Lo extraño mucho, y lo que más deseo es estar a su lado, pero por más que lo desee menos se cumple, extraño mucho Cephiro a veces me viene el pensamiento de que si volviera ¿Me iría de nuevo? ¿Dejaría a mis padres aquí? No se lo he dicho a nadie pero amo a Guru-Clef pero no sabría que hacer al verlo_

Miró todo a su alrededor intentando distraerse

-_Marina_

-_Otra__ vez __¿mi __deseo __de__ volver __es __tan __grande __que __el __destino __me __hace __malas __jugadas __haciendo __que __pierda __mi __razón?-_ se cuestionó

-_Las__ necesitamos_

-_Ignorar te __es __una __solución __muy __cruel, __pero __eso __me __temo __que __debo __hacer__… __si__ quiero __volver, __en __especial __aunque __solo __sea __de__ lejos __verte_

Se sentó en un árbol que se encontraba dentro e un jardín público observando el cielo, la apariencia de la chica era igual un poco más alta pero eso es todo

_-Se parece a sus ojos_

* * *

><p><em>Me llamo Anaís tengo 20 años de edad y estudio medicina<em>

_Soy una chica más o menos normal, en este mundo solo soy una persona, en cambio en otro mundo y dimensión en un planeta llamado Cephiro soy una guerrera mágica, específicamente la del viento, mi genio es Windam_

_Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que estuvimos en Céfiro, a veces siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, a ratos la voz de Paris inunda mis oídos pero al mismo tiempo se que en realidad no está aquí_

_¡Que tonta ilógica! ¿Cómo pude ser tan masoquista como para seguir estando a su lado sabiendo que esto ocurriría? Nos amamos pero somos de mundos diferentes, mi familia está aquí y tú reino allá _

_-Anaís_

_-¿Por qué mi tortura sigue? ¿Ya no tengo suficiente con amarte en la distancia? ¿Sufriendo en silencio? Ya es una tortura saber que mi mayor deseo no se cumplirá_

_-Te necesito_

_-Por favor… déjame, quiero intentar vivir mi vida sin pensar que mi mundo se desmorona lentamente_

Caminó hacia una colina donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, se sentó en el pasto mientras observaba el horizonte, Anaís ahora lucía con el cabello rizado hasta la cintura

* * *

><p>Un hombre alto de cabello lila, ojos azules y taje oscuro de hechicero paseaba por el pasillo del amplio y hermoso palacio<p>

-Maestro- se escuchó a lo lejos

-¿Tienen alguna noticia?

-No

-Debemos contactarnos con ellas lo antes posible… Latis llama a Presea y que traiga a Nikona y que Paris venga al gran salón, también necesito que vengas tu, rápido

El otro hombre se marchó corriendo, el hechicero caminó hacia el gran salón donde se sentó en el trono, unos segundos después los nombrados entraron

-¿Qué pasa Guru-Clef?- preguntó "Presea"

-En Cephiro ha caído un mal terrible

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Paris

-Al parecer una habitante anónimo posee un corazón muy oscuro, ha desencadenado un monstruo muy extraño- observó la habitación-Ese monstruo tiene como objetivo a los habitantes del mundo místico

-¿Cómo puede llagar hasta allá?- interrogó Paris

-Desde que las guerreras mágicas vinieron a Cephiro, se creó un lazo muy fuerte entre este mundo y mundo místico, el enemigo usará esa conexión para llegar, debemos traer nuevamente esa conexión hasta Cephiro

-Entonces debemos…- comenzó Paris

-Traerlas- completó Latis

-Así es… ese monstruo las atacará primero a ellas

-¿Qué hace ese monstruo?

-Eso aún no lo se… Presea, Latis, Paris… indaguen de donde viene y que daño hace

-Lo haremos

-Nikona, viaja por el portal y tráelas de inmediato

Nikona solo saltó hacia el y se posó al frente

-No permitas que los humanos te vean solo las chicas- en respuesta la mascota saltó

Con su báculo apuntó arriba de Nikona e hizo una esfera que era un portal, saltó y desapareció

-Mucha suerte

* * *

><p>-Les digo la verdad chicas, lo escuché<p>

-No es que no te creamos Lucy, es solo que por lo menos por mi parte escuché la voz de Guru-Clef

-Y yo la de Paris

En ese momento Lucy rompió en carcajadas

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Marina

-Es que si lo miras de esta manera, todas creemos que estamos enloqueciendo, ahora veo que como llegamos a Cephiro juntas, también enloquecemos juntas

-Tienes razón es muy cómico- afirmó Anaís

-Es cierto- las tres comenzaron a reír

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando Lucy se sintió observada pero no hizo caso

* * *

><p>Lucy se encontraba en el salón del Dojo meditando<p>

-_¿No __les __dirás?_

_-Aún no_

_-Sabes que tarde o temprano deberás decirles, en poco tiempo regresarás a Cephiro_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Nos sentimos observadas en la tarde ¿recuerdas?_

_-Si pero se que no es gran cosa_

_-Lo sientes al igual que yo, lo ignoras pero no puede seguir siendo así Lucy_

_-Lo se y odio hacerlo, siento que niego ser una guerrera mágica_

_-No lo niegas, temes pelear de nuevo_

_-Es verdad tengo miedo… Luz hoy les diré la verdad_

_-Bien entonces solo mira al frente_

Lucy subió la mirada, y se encontró con el semblante atento y a la vez preocupado de su hermano

-Saturno

-¿Qué te ocurre Lucy? No pareces la misma de antes

-¿Dónde están Cameo y Masiel?

-En el trabajo

-Saturno hay algo que no le he dicho, pero primero que nada ¿me creerás?

-Eso depende

-¿Tu crees que en todo el universo solo hay una dimensión?

-Nuestra madre solía creer que si, nosotros también creemos en ello

-En otra dimensión hay un mudo llamado Cephiro, una tierra donde todo funciona por la voluntad de uno mismo, en ese mundo soy una legendaria guerrera mágica

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Lucy le contó todo a su hermano, a ratos el hombre la miraba incrédulo pero el semblante de su hermana mostraba dolor y eso hacía que le creyera

-Eso es todo

-¿Cuál es la duda que tienes?

-Hermano mi felicidad se encuentra dividida en 2, en un camino, están ustedes si me voy no los volveré a ver, en el otro está Cephiro, Nikona, Presea, Guru-Clef, Latis, mis amigos, si me quedo no los volveré a ver más, ni siquiera podré escuchar la voz de Rayearth

-Lucy, en Cephiro tienes mucho más que aquí, amigos, amor, recuerdos dulces y dolorosos, magia, eso vale más de lo que puedes imaginar, es posible que tu familia esté aquí pero tu no perteneces a este mundo sino a Cephiro, si me gustaría que te quedaras pero, es más que obvio que eres mucho más feliz allá

-¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?

-Estaremos bien sabiendo que puedes defenderte, además pudiste sola cuando Cephiro te necesitaba

-Gracias

* * *

><p>Marina estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, no tenía mucha hambre, después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde lo que menos quería era comer, sus padres al ver a Marina tan extraña<p>

-¿Qué te ocurre hija?

-No es nada solo que no tengo mucha hambre- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Segura que es eso?

-Si papá- intentó dirigirle una sonrisa gentil sin mucho éxito

-Marina ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si mamá

Su padre se marchó sabía que eso era una conversación entre mujeres

-Reconozco esa mirada hija

-¿Cuál?

-Desde hace unas semanas tienes una mirada nostálgica y a la vez enamorada y triste… ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Si te lo digo no me crees

-Inténtalo

-¿Crees en la magia?

-Sabes que son ilusiones al ojo humano

-¿A si?

Su madre la observó por unos segundos, vio como Marina cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, sorprendida miró como el agua de su vaso formaba una especie de cadena que iba hacia arriba

-¿Es una ilusión?

-No

-Mamá… debo contarte todo- el agua volvió al vaso

Marina le contó todo a su madre, la cual la miraba sorprendida, esa era la razón por la cual Marina había cambiado enormemente en los últimos 6 años

-Tu quieres irte ¿no es así?- dijo leyendo el pensamiento de su hija- Para Cephiro

-Si mamá, yo…- hizo una pausa- Me enamoré de mi propio maestro de magia

-Nosotros estaremos bien Marina sobre ese hechicero, pienso que debes ser sincera con el

-Lo se mamá pero es muy difícil, no se en que piensa a veces y si soy correspondida o no

-En el amor eso no importa, lo que importa es el valor que está en ti… por lo que me contaste luchaste al lado de tus amigas con gran valor, eso es igual pero en esta ocasión es una lucha interna la que debe llevar a cabo… nadie dijo que eso sería fácil, es por eso que es uno de los mayores retos que nos pone la vida

-Entonces si llego a volver, le diré, y lo sabrás porque no me verás más

-Lo se

* * *

><p>-"¿Entonces lo que me dijiste era cierto?"<p>

-Ya te dije que si

-"¿Estás dispuesta?"

-Si, no pido mucho solo déjenme ir, no le he ocasionado problemas a mamá o papá y espero que tampoco a ti

-"No Anaís todo lo contrario… mamá y papá están de acuerdo con que te vallas no veo razón alguna para que yo no lo esté"

-Gracias Lulú… otra cosa ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-"Escoges la felicidad, eso es seguro, lo que es correcto lo indica tu corazón ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ese chico llamado Paris te escoja como reina o princesa"

-¡Lulú!- se sonrojó de golpe- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Además Paris no es ese tipo de chico, sin mencionar que no es muy tierno que digamos, bueno a su manera

-"Pero así lo quieres"

-No lo negaré, por lo que es obvio, además de que en Cephiro nunca ha habido reina dudo que me escojan a mí, en todo caso sería Lucy por ser el último pilar

-"Eso no viene al caso, estamos hablando de Paris y tu"- rió su hermana al otro lado del teléfono adoraba incomodarla- "Es más en este momento me imagino como será la apariencia de mis futuros sobrinos"

-¡Lulú!

-"No tienes porque gritar… solo era una broma"

-Uno de estos días me matarás de un infarto con ese tipo de bromas

-"Lo siento"- rió

-Bueno Lulú tengo que cortar, hay muchas cosas que debo pensar

-"Está bien Anaís… adiós"

Colgó el teléfono, salió de su casa en dirección a la Torre de Tokio, subió y se recostó en una baranda mientras miraba el atardecer

-Paris- susurró mientras la brisa rozaba su rostro

-¿Tu también Anaís?

-Lucy, Marina ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Supongo que las tres pensamos lo mismo y ni pensar que ayer estuvimos aquí- dijo Marina

-Es nuestro punto de encuentro, todo sucedió aquí- dijo Lucy nostálgica

-Es verdad- intervino Marina

-Chicas yo no se ustedes pero yo quisiera volver, me gustaría vivir la nueva historia de Cephiro

-Yo también Lucy, hay una cosa que dejé pendiente

-¿Hablas sobre Guru-Clef?

-Si, nunca le dije lo que siento

-Yo también quisiera regresar- dijo Anaís- Es mi mayor deseo

Lucy volvió a sentir como si alguien las observara se volteó en la dirección de donde provenía esa mirada

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- preguntó Marina

-Nos están observando

Las chicas se pusieron alerta, tan rápido como un rayo algo saltó encima de Lucy tirándola al suelo

-¡Lucy!

Lucy sostuvo lo que la tiró y se sorprendió al reconocer que o quien fue

-¿Nikona?- estaba perpleja por su parte esta solo emitió un sonido- ¡Si eres tu!- la abrazó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Nikona!- dijo Marina mientras esta saltaba a sus brazos

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó Anaís, Nikona saltó a sus brazos

En forma de respuesta Nikona solo hizo aparecer la imagen del hechicero tal y como ellas lo recordaban

-Esto no es bueno- intervino Anaís

-Guru-Clef la envió- dijo Marina- Es nuestro deber responder el llamado

La imagen de Guru-Clef se desvaneció, las guerreras se posaron en la baranda y juntas pusieron su mano en el pecho

-Deseamos volver- dijeron al unísono

* * *

><p>-¡Atacan el palacio!- informó Caldina un poco histérica<p>

-¡Vamos!- dijo Ráfaga corriendo hacia fuera

-Ha comenzado una invasión- informó Presea- Guru-Clef ¿Crees que sea el momento para que regresen?

-Ellas han protegido a Cephiro en muchas ocasiones, nosotros también las protegeremos

-¿Especialmente a Marina?

Guru-Clef observó a "Presea" de manera seria

-Lo siento… no debí preguntar

-Ve con ellos

La mujer se marchó sabía que nunca debió meterse en la vida privada del hechicero por razones obvias, a el no le gustaba hablar de eso porque pensaba que la guerrera del agua vendría y se iría

_-Marina_

* * *

><p>-¡Guardias vallan al ala este!- indicó Latis- ¡Ascot! Ve con tus monstruos al sur<p>

Los demás se marcharon hacia los lugares indicados, Latis corrió hacia el norte sabía que allí se encontraban más monstruos

_-No es el momento indicado para que las guerreras regresen, después de luchar iré a bloquear el portal no puedo permitir que Lucy corra peligro_

Observó que era seguido por Paris cuando llegaron, tal y como lo sospechó había cientos y cientos de monstruos

-Esto no será fácil- comentó Paris

* * *

><p>Una intensa luz apareció y las cegó por un momento, cuando abrieron los ojos se hallaban flotando en un hermoso lugar, con amplios campos verdes, montañas flotando en el cielo y cascadas que desaparecían en medio del aire (cortesía de los habitantes)<p>

-¡Cephiro!- exclamaron al unísono sin embargo su asombro no duró mucho comenzaron a caer al vacío

-¡¿Por qué cada vez que venimos es lo mismo?- gritó Marina

-¡Síganme chicas!- gritó Lucy- ¡Rayearth!- invocó las otras iban a decir algo pero el genio sin el uso de la espada apareció envolviendo a Lucy

-¡Ceres!- Marina también se adentró a su genio

-¡Windam!- a Anaís le ocurrió le mismo

-Eso estuvo cerca

-Buena idea Lucy

-Gracias… gusto en verte Rayearth y gracias por acudir a mi llamado

-No es nada- respondió

-Gracias Ceres

-Aún sin espada el agua aún fluye en ti

-Muchas gracias Windam

-Eres la guerrera mágica del viento, sería ilógico que cayeras al vacío sin hacer uso de tu poder

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos por un instante de color dorado

-Algo pasa en Cephiro, lo puedo sentir… Rayearth ¿Están bajo ataque?

-Estamos Lucy… el palacio se encuentra siendo atacado por monstruos de alto nivel

-No más preguntas… ¡Vamos chicas! Esta es nuestra fiesta de bienvenida no debemos faltar es de mala educación

Las chicas entendieron el comentario irónico y solo la siguieron, Lucy luego de unos metros indicó que se separaran y así lo hicieron

* * *

><p>-¡Guru-Clef! Los monstruos están en el patio principal- informó Ráfaga<p>

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Parece que se filtran hasta por la grieta más pequeña

-¿Los demás siguen fuera?

-Ya no- resopló Caldina- Latis me envió para avisarte

-¡Caldina! Contacta a Cizeta, Autozam y Fahren… pide ayuda yo iré al patio principal y los sacaré

-¡Si!- Caldina se marchó

-Ráfaga ve con Latis y Paris hacia el lado norte

Ráfaga se marchó corriendo, Guru-Clef caminó a paso rápido hacia el lugar indicado, se encontró con miles y miles de monstruo allí

-¡Rayos Ataquen!

La mitad de los monstruos desaparecieron mientras que los otros se alejaron del hechicero, dando oportunidad para que el siguiera atando mientras que estos retrocedían más

Un monstruo lo agarró desprevenido y lo golpeó en la espalda estampándolo contra el suelo, sin poder levantarse el monstruo continuó golpeándolo hasta dejarlo agotado y con graves heridas, este se dispuso a darle el golpe final

En un momento vio la luz del sol que fe opacado por la mano del monstruo, cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto

Pasaron los segundos este no llegó se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, lo que observo lo dejó perplejo

Una mano blanca sostenía una larga espada con su agarre azul, una guerrera de cabello azulado la empuñaba, reconoció la ira que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, la espada se había clavado en el brazo del monstruo causándole dolor

-¿Marina?

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo- amenazó volteó a ver a un gravemente herido Guru-Clef y se giró rápido en dirección al monstruo- Lo pagarás caro- en sus ojos brilló la furia

* * *

><p>-Esto no tiene fin- suspiró Paris<p>

-Es primera vez que estamos de acuerdo- argumentó Latis

Ambos atacaron a varios monstruos al mismo tiempo destruyéndolos

-Paris ve al ala oeste necesitan tu ayuda- dijo Ráfaga- Yo te sustituyo

-Cuento contigo- corrió hacia el castillo

-Vamos a enseñarles de lo que estamos hechos- dijo Latis

A una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano comenzaron a atacarlos hasta que uno de ellos lanzó fuego el cual solo los rodeó

No podían atacar ni escapar, mientras algunos monstruos los atacaban con golpes y rasguños, el humo los impedía respirar

Latis y Ráfaga sentían mucha pesadez y sabían que no durarían mucho

Latis que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos observó como el fuego se apagaba a gran velocidad y una figura proveniente del castillo tenía el círculo de fuego muy reducido en su mano derecha

-Lucy

-El fuego es mi elemento, no me gusta que me imiten con tontos trucos- cerró su mano haciendo que el aro desapareciera, el monstruo en defensa propia se acercó a Latis- No permitiré que dañes a la persona que más quiero- en sus ojos brilló la rabia- Pagarás por haberlos lastimado

* * *

><p>Paris se encontró con Ascot en el camino, quién había ofrecido a uno de sus monstruos como transporte para llegar más rápido<p>

Tal y como le había indicado Ráfaga, Presea se encontraba luchando sola la mujer estaba herida pero no era tan grave, ella ya no podía seguir luchando la magia que tenía para la defensa la cual casi nunca había usado la tenía agotada

-Ascot llévala a un lugar seguro

Este obedeció a las órdenes del príncipe, con su espada luchaba con toda su fuerza, pero este monstruo en muchos aspectos era más fuerte que el, solo con la ayuda de la magia podría, pero solo había un problema, ¡No tenía magia!

-Rayos- dijo cuando su espada voló por el aire

El monstruo aprovechó la situación para después impedirle la movilidad robando su energía, la cual cada vez lo dejaba mucho más débil

De repente inexplicablemente el monstruo salió volando dejando a un Paris perplejo

-Anaís- dijo contento y sorprendido

-Parece que el príncipe necesita ayuda- sonrió el monstruo se levantó y Anaís observó molesta- No te lo perdonaré

* * *

><p>-¡Maremoto!<p>

El ataque impactó contra los monstruos eliminando algunos, ya quedaban pocos

-¡Tsunami!

Otro ataque que había dejado a los monstruos incapacitados y a otros eliminados sin rastro alguno, el que había atacado a Guru-Clef se hallaba débil, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, se acercó a Marina y esta sin decir palabra alguna o hacer movimiento hizo que un remolino lo envolviera y o destruyera, acto seguido los demás también desaparecieron

Marina se dio vuelta a atender a su amado, quién estaba en muy malas condiciones

-Guru-Clef- dijo mientras el hombre le costaba mantenerse despierto

-Marina ¿eres tu realmente? O es solo una ilusión

-Que tonterías dices en un momento así…. Debo llevarte con Anaís y rápido- tomó su mano pero este sin fuerza en las piernas cayó de rodillas- _Está __muy__ mal__ ¿Qué__ haré?...__ya__ se_… ¡Ceres!

El genio apareció

-¿Hay alguna manera de llevarlo conmigo estando dentro de ti?

-Ambos pueden, pero necesitarás el báculo de ese hechicero, pero si lo haces te consumirá mucha energía, porque el no puede dar su parte

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr

Marina lo agarró ente sus manos y este automáticamente brilló la burbuja dentro de Ceres se hizo más grande y ambos se adentraron

-Aguanta un poco más, pronto llegaremos

-Marina… lo siento

-¿Qué?

-Te convoqué a una nueva batalla y eso no me lo perdonaré

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo diré después

* * *

><p>-Espiral de Fuego- invocó sin alzar la voz<p>

Un espiral emanó de su dedo índice, mientras más se alejaba más grande se hacía, varios monstruos fueron eliminados quedando solo el de fuego

-Aros de Fuego- de su palma se escaparon varios aros que atraparon al monstruo y lo quemaron por completo, Lucy se giró hacia Latis y lo levantó, posando su brazo alrededor de su cuello

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo es una herida, nada más

-Ráfaga ¿puedes levantarte?

-Si, no te preocupes

-¿Puedes caminar Latis?

-Si ya te dije que es solo una herida

-Entonces vamos con Anaís- dijo mientras caminaba- Estás cojeando

-Bueno yo…

-Déjame ver Latis- pidió

Lucy e agachó u miró su pierna la armadura estaba un poco húmeda en una zona así que subió un poco más la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Latis estaba herido y era profundo, Luc rasgó su ropa y lo vendó, volvió a apoyarlo en sus hombros comenzando a caminar

En el camino Lucy iba en un silencio profundo, sabía que estaba triste por no haber podido evitar todo eso, además de molesta porque no le había dicho la verdad

-Lucy- la chica no contestó solo se limitó a seguir caminando, no iba a decir más la dejaría sumida en pensamientos

* * *

><p>-¡Tornado!- invocó Anaís haciendo que el monstruo se elevara y cayera al suelo- ¡Presión!- el viento comenzó a ir hacia el monstruo, el monstruo comenzó a hundirse más y más en la tierra en poco tiempo el monstruo desapareció<p>

Paris resopló aliviado

-¿Te sientes bien Paris?

-Si, no te preocupes no es nada en especial- se rascó la cabeza mientras reía nervioso

-¡Anaís!

-Lucy ¿Qué sucede?

-Latis y Ráfaga, están heridos- dijo preocupada- ¿Puedes curarlos?

-Claro

Antes de que Anaís pudiera usar su magia, llegó Ceres, Marina salió con Guru-Clef gravemente herido

-¡Guru-Clef!- exclamó Paris

-Por favor Anaís sálvalo- pidió la guerrera del agua

-Lo haré- levantó su mano- ¡Viento Curativo!

Las heridas y golpes de todos los presentes se desvanecieron, sin embargo Guru-Clef aún permanecía inconsciente

* * *

><p>-Mamá ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?<p>

-Mi pequeño, esta es una misión muy peligrosa y aún eres muy joven- la mujer observó el cielo

-¿Por qué debes ir?

-Venimos de la primera familia real de Cephiro, una familia que desde un principio fueron grandes hechiceros… yo soy la reina querido niño, mi deber es ayudar al pilar con su misión

-No entiendo

-Cuando seas mayor hijo mío, serás el gran maestro, Guru-Clef… ese fue el destino que predijo tu padre antes de morir

-¿Mi padre?

-Si… mi niño de ahora en adelante protege a Cephiro por el, por tu difunta hermana y por mí

-¿Acaso no volverás?

-A partir de hoy, tú ya no tendrás el título de príncipe, los descendientes del pilar serán príncipes y princesas, sin embargo uno de ellos perecerá en manos de las guerreras mágicas, tres chicas venidas del mundo místico salvarán Cephiro, sin embargo el pilar, es el único capaz de llamarlas, la sabiduría se encuentra en ti y es una bendición confío en que sabrás defenderte- la mujer sonrió

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Hijo mío, por favor no hagas más preguntas

Su madre se marchó, unos días después un guardia apareció agitado

-¿Qué pasó?

-Gran Maestro… la reina no pudo sobrevivir después de la batalla

Guru-Clef se paralizó, nunca se imaginó que a sus 12 años de edad, demasiado joven para Cephiro, el joven se había quedado huérfano, completamente solo en Cephiro

-_No__ Clef__ no__ estás __solo_- resonó una voz en su mente la conocía perfectamente esa forma de apodarlo solo significaba una cosa

-_¿Hermana?_

-_Siempre __estaré __a__ tu__ lado_

De la nada salió una joya morada, una joya que encabezaría su ropa de hechicero adornada con algunas más pequeñas

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-La razón de mi sacrificio, lo creé para que te protegiera de todo mal que pueda llevarte a la oscuridad, úsalo y estaré contigo_

_-Muchas gracias… Anna_

_Querido hermano no pierdas tu orígenes, en este momento Marina está muy preocupada por ti… despierta_

* * *

><p>-Solo necesita descanso, las heridas más graves desaparecieron pero eso no significa que esté fuera de peligro- analizó- De todas maneras debe haber alguien quien lo vigile<p>

-Yo lo haré Anaís- ofreció Marina- ¿Alguien se opone?

-Creo que es más sensato que Marina lo cuide… de todas maneras Guru-Clef estará más contento de que es ella

-¡Ascot!- regañó Caldina

-Lo siento

-Oigan ¿Y Marina?- interrogó Paris

-Estaba aquí hace unos segundos- dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos como platos al notar la ausencia de su amiga

-Claro el lógico… como se trata de Guru-Clef, es más que obvio que Marina no espere mucho tiempo

-¡Ascot!- volvió a regañar Caldina

* * *

><p>Caminó a paso rápido, entró en la habitación y se encontró con el hechicero sentado en su cama, parecía estar muy pensativo<p>

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Marina- reaccionó- Cansado

Marina tenía muchas cosas que decir, durante su última visita no había podido, aún le costaba entenderlo pero lo reconocía seguía enamorada de el, después de 6 años nada había cambiado

-Debo encontrar el origen de ese monstruo- intentó levantarse pero la chica lo impidió

-No debes… aún estás débil

-Yo no importo en este momento, sino Cephiro… además no es necesario que las personas se preocupen por mí

-Te equivocas, si importas y mucho- dijo Marina- Guru-Clef hay muchas personas que te quieren y lo que menos desean es que recibas más daño

-Marina déjame levantarme

-No, tus heridas se pueden abrir y ya has perdido mucha sangre, no quiero que eso pase- bajó la mirada- Me enojé por no haber llegado a tiempo, por no apresurarme casi te pierdo Guru-Clef- susurró

-Marina- dijo sorprendido

Luego de unos segundos el tomo su mano

-Llegaste en el momento indicado, si no fuera por ti entonces estaría muerto

-Guru-Clef

-Muchas gracias- sonrió- _Quiero__ decirte __todo__ pero __no__ se __como,__solo __me__ queda__ quererte__ en__ silencio_

-Guru-Clef yo…- tomó aire- Tengo algo que decirte… Yo- se pausó- _He__ luchado __contra__ monstruos __aterradores __y__ enemigos__ poderosos,__ pero__ no__ puedo__ decirle __lo __que__ siento__… __hablaré__ con__ el__ corazón_

-_¿Qué __será __tan __importante __como__ para__ debatirse__ tanto?,__ debe __ser__ un__ problema __y__ no__ sabe__ que__ decir, __si__ es __así__ entonces __debo__…_

_-¿Cómo le diré que lo amo con toda mi alma? Pasaron 6 años ¿le parecerá extraño?... Guru-Clef ¿cómo decírtelo?_

Inconscientemente abrió los ojos sorprendido, Marina no se había dado cuenta de que el hechicero, estaba sorprendido

-_Ella__ me__… __¿Cómo __pude__ ser __tan __tonto?__ ¿Por __qué __no __me __di __cuenta__ antes?_- sonrió para si mismo- Tranquila Marina… puedes decirme en otro momento

-No, si no lo hago ahora, no podré decírtelo después, pasó lo mismo hace 6 años y me arrepentí

-_¡6 __años! __¡Por __dios __hasta __Lucy __es __más __atenta __que __yo!_

El le había leído el pensamiento por un instante de despiste

-Marina, no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verlas- dijo intentando que la guerrera no pensara mucho en eso

-¿En serio?

-Claro, en especial a ti

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Te amo

Marina se sorprendió de golpe, estaba como un tomate, pero esa confesión le había dado fuerzas para hacer lo mismo

-Yo también Guru-Clef

El hombre la besó en los labios

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te sientes?<p>

-Mucho mejor, ahora que te veo

-No has cambiado en años ¿verdad?- sonrió

-Lo haré si quieres

-No… te amo así

-Anaís- Paris se acercó a ella y la besó

-Yo también te amo y más de lo que crees

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín principal

-Me alegro que vinieran, las extrañábamos mucho

-Desde que nos fuimos nuestro deseo siempre fue regresar, su no hubiera sido por el llamado de Guru-Clef creo que en este momento seguiríamos en Tokio, muchas veces intenté regresa pero no pude

-Debió ser doloroso… no me imagino lo que pasaron allá pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando se marchen?, hasta el momento he estado solo porque lo único que a mi me basta es que estés a mi lado

-Paris… no te preocupes por eso, yo si me quedaré… antes de volver hable con mis padres al respecto

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro… además tengo que cuidar del príncipe- Paris sonrió

-Favor que agradeceré- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso

* * *

><p>Caminaba a paso lento por el enorme jardín que había crecido junto al castillo, admiró su belleza, observó una flor y se sentó en el suelo<p>

-¡Que hermoso!- admiró- Las flores florecen sin el pilar- recordó- _La__ razón __de __mi __llegada __fue __porque __este __mundo__ se __encontraba __en __peligro__ 2__ veces, __aún __no __puedo __olvidar __el __dolor __punzante __en__ mi __pecho __cada __vez __que __lo __recuerdo_

_-Aún te culpas, pero fuiste valiente… me asimilaste por completo y ahora tengo una conexión fuerte contigo_

_-Luz tu me conoces más que nadie, tu sabes que me ocurre ¿verdad? Yo no lo entiendo_

_-Aún te cuestionas que pasaría si las demás no hubieran estado en el mismo lugar, y la razón por la que fuiste escogida para luchar… eso no desaparecerá tan fácil… y tienes una duda más ¿Latis seguirá sintiendo lo mismo por ti?_

_-No me importa repetirle que lo amo, es un sentimiento que hace más fuerte mi llama, y me quema pero no se que piense Latis_

_-Confía en el como siempre lo has hecho Lucy… no te angusties_

_-Gracias __Luz_- tocó una flor- La vida ha vuelto al planeta junto con la felicidad de muchos, espero haber hecho lo correcto- cerró los ojos- _Espero __que __con__ mi __fuerza __pueda __hacer __que __algún __día __Presea __pueda __ser __feliz __en__donde __está, __lo__ supe __al __irme, __como __último __pilar __tengo __una __conexión__ con __Cephiro, __si __Matina, __Anaís __o__ Ascot __lo__ saben __sufrirán __mucho__… __ellos __no __lo __merecen_- sintió algo- ¿Desde hace cuanto llevas ahí?

-No mucho… te diste cuenta muy rápido

-Pensé que estarías con Guru-Clef

-El está muy bien acompañado no tengo la necesidad de ir

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Sobre?

-¿Aún te sientes culpable?

-Si… en mi mundo es terrible quitarle la vida a alguien más, siendo una misión o no, odio ser tan vulnerable, no entiendo por que no cobraste venganza cuanto tuviste la oportunidad

-Zagato era muy testarudo, el no se iba a detener por ustedes aún sabiendo que tenía un deseo muy egoísta que hizo que muchas personas sufrieran, era una misión, además el sabia que sucedería aún así no se detuvo… al principio sentí rencor y luego entendí que eso era lo que menos deseaban

-Entonces si quisiste vengarte

-Nunca llegó a ser tan serio

-Otra cosa en la que mientes

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Debes ser adivino… no entiendes nada, si hubiera sido por ti te desangrarías gustoso, pero eso no es así Latis, no ves lo que tienes alrededor, crees que a nadie le importará si mueres o sales herido… ¡A mi si! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin darse cuenta- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Anaís no la hubiera curado? ¿Y si no me hubiera dado cuenta?

-Lucy

No podía perdonarse, la había lastimado, el sabía que Lucy era fuertemente sensible y que casi todo el tiempo lo callaba, sufría en silencio, se caía y se levantaba sola

-¿Acaso sabes cuántos intentos hice para que al fin pudiera volver? ¿Sabes realmente cuánto pensé en el momento en el que te volviera a ver? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Solo te callaste como haces siempre y de nuevo me impediste saber que te pasaba y que piensas

-Tienes razón Lucy

-Desde que fui el último pilar, mantuve una conexión muy fuerte, sabía cuando Cephiro tenía problemas, cuando todo era difícil, en este momento siento todo lo que ocurre… ya no me pueden mentir como la guerrera mágica de 14 años que era… solo te pido que ya no me ocultes más cosas es lo único ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Si

-Siempre tan monosílabo- rió- No has cambiado

-Lucy

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Antes de irte bueno nosotros… tu sabes, eso ¿Cambió?- Lucy lo observó por unos instantes y luego entendió, ella sonrió

-Callado y despistado Latis- rió- En lo absoluto, durante 6 años me sentía sola, vacía, tenia a mis amigas a mi lado pero eso no era lo mismo… nunca dejé de pensar como estabas o que estabas haciendo, por 6 años intenté regresar hasta creí haber perdido las esperanzas, hasta que vi a Nikona

-Lo mismo hacía yo, busqué alguna manera de comunicarme contigo, sentía que te encontrabas triste, no podía soportarlo- confesó- Yo nunca quise lastimarte como lo hice con el silencio es todo lo contrario, y aún te sigo amando Lucy

-Latis- la chica se acercó hacia el y lo abrazó- Te extrañé mucho

-Yo también- le dio un beso en los labios

* * *

><p>-Todos creen que son tiempos de alegría, lo que no saben es que eso está por cambiar ¿No es así Reina?<p>

-Me has mantenido prisionera desde que hace más de 700 años, incluso obligaste a mi hija a que se sacrificara para proteger a su hermano ¿Qué más quieres?

-Cephiro será solo mío y de nadie más… en una ocasión recuerdo que el Rey me preguntó lo mismo

-No metas a mi difunto esposo en esto

-Eso ya no importa, el futuro de Cephiro me refiero a tu hijo lo destruiré con mis manos

* * *

><p>Guru-Clef estaba en el gran salón sentado en el trono, tenía una joya morada en sus manos<p>

-Anna- murmuró- ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo? Por un instante sentí la energía de nuestra madre resonar, pero ella murió hace tiempo, dime ¿qué significa?

_-Nuestra madre… ni yo misma lo se, también la percibí pero era tan distante, solo significa una cosa, ella está atrapada… cuídate Clef el comienzo de una nueva guerra se predice_

-Estaré alerta

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Terminé con este capítulo espero que les haya gustado<p>

Cuando pueda subiré el siguiente

Dejen comentarios por favor

Gracias por leer mi fic

Saludos y cuídense


	2. Voz En La Oscuridad

**El Monstruo del Mundo Místico**

* * *

><p><strong>La Voz en la Oscuridad<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Desde hace 2 días he estado escuchando la voz de mi madre, ella murió hace más de 700 años, según lo que dijo Anna, ella puede que esté atrapada, he intentado todo para encontrarla<em>

_Marina está preocupada por mí, ella dice que estoy extraño últimamente, odio preocuparla_

-Llagaron noticias de Autozam… vendrán en unos días

-Me alivia su pronta respuesta… ¿Hay algo sobre Fahren o Cizeta?

-Aún no Guru-Clef

-¿Y el monstruo?

-Solo que tiene una energía muy oscura, pero nada más, no tiene presencia, ni rastro

-Latis, ese ser se ve que es muy poderoso, es más presiento que sin darnos cuenta había comenzado a atacar a las guerreras antes de que Nikona pudiera llegar a ellas

-Si realmente lo crees así ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Ellas aún no saben por que están aquí de nuevo, dudo mucho que nos contaran alguna rareza ocurrida en su mundo

-¿Cuándo se los diremos?

-Cuando todo termine, sin embargo lo que me preocupa es como terminará

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Durante las 2 veces que vinieron las guerreras terminaron sufriendo otra herida, según lo que nos han contado, añoraban volver y ser parte de la nueva historia de Cephiro pero…

-Si es así ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? ¿Las volveremos a perder?

-Paris, Anaís decidió quedarse, tu no tienes que preocuparte

-No es así Latis, no me preocupo por mí, sino por Anaís y ustedes 2… Marina y Lucy puede que se marchen y durante 6 años fui capaz de ver como sufrían por su ausencia y estoy seguro de que ellas sufrieron mucho más- hizo una pausa- Anaís me contó que hubo días en los que ni siquiera hablaban o sonreían y eso fue casi todo el tiempo… ellas son mucho más sensibles de lo que esperábamos ¿Acaso las dejarán marcharse tan fácil?

-¿Y crees que es tan fácil para nosotros?- preguntó Latis- Tu mismo sabes lo que pasamos pero aún hay algo que no entiendes

Del otro lado de la gran puerta las guerreras a una distancia segura escuchaban todo, sabían que nadie se percataría de que los escuchaban ya que se encontraban muy distraídos y las chicas se concentraban en no hacer notar su presencia

-"Las chicas tienen una vida más segura en su mundo, tienen a su familia allá y eso es algo que yo no le quitaré a Lucy"

-Latis

-"Tiene razón, estoy seguro de que para Anaís no fue una decisión fácil, Paris ella se quedará pero eso no significa que en el futuro no los extrañará… yo no tengo el derecho de quitarle a Marina ese apoyo y ese amor que siente su familia por ella, aún si la amo, no se justifica"

-_Guru-Clef_

-"Ya hace más de 700 años que me lo quitaron no dejaré que ella sufra lo mismo que yo sabiendo que no es su decisión"

-Es más despistado de lo que pensé- murmuró con una gota en la cabeza

-"Entonces ¿Las dejarán partir?"

-"Si ese es su deseo entonces así será"

Las guerreras sigilosamente se apartaron de la puerta, las 3 se reunieron en el jardín

-No tenía ni idea de que ellos pensaran así- dijo Anaís

-Me lastima eso, no se como llegaron a tener esa conversación pero parece que los 3 están sufriendo mucho- dijo Lucy

-Anaís tú… ¿Te quedarás?

-Si Marina, yo no se ustedes pero yo si añoré volver y ese milagro solo ocurre una vez

-Lo sé… Yo también lo decidí no puedo dejar Cephiro atrás, una vez fui egoísta al respecto pero ese error no lo volveré a cometer, además Guru-Clef necesita de mí, en este momento no lo dejaré solo… primero muerta

-Así que… las 3 decidimos lo mismo

-¿Tú también Lucy?

-Si… ¿crees que dejaría solo a Latis?- cambió su voz a propósito

-Suenas como Primavera- rió Marina

-Es verdad

-Oigan chicas- cambió a un tono serio- ¿No creen que es extraño que Guru-Clef aún no nos haya dicho nada sobre el por qué estamos de vuelta?

-Es cierto, Marina ¿A ti no te dijo nada?

-No Anaís, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo, el ha estado ocupado buscando el origen de esos monstruos

-¿Le podrías preguntar por nosotras?

-Claro, cuando esté desocupado

-Hola chicas- saludó amigable

-Presea, Caldina ¿ocurre algo?

-No es solo que después de pelear con esos monstruo nos merecemos un baño ¿no creen?- las chica cayeron al piso

-Bueno, pienso que es una buena idea- comentó Anaís

-Claro un poco de relajación no hace daño a nadie- apoyó Marina

-¡Que bien! ¿Vienes Lucy?

-Claro Caldina, pero primero quiero hablar un momento con Presea, adelántense- sonrió

Las chicas se adelantaron, dejando a Lucy y a Presea atrás

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy?

-Dime ¿Quién eres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no eres Presea, ella murió hace tiempo

-Yo reviví

-Ya no soy una niña… ahora se que ni la magia más poderosa puede devolverte a aquellos que perdiste

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por alguna razón mantengo una conexión con este mundo, mi poder puede funcionar perfectamente en mi mundo, con ella, me di cuenta de que siempre que veía alrededor de Presea su aura era más o menos de colores un poco más pasteles que los tuyos- explicó- Acaso eres ¿algún familiar?

-Su hermana gemela

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me gustaría llamarte tal y como te llamaron al nacer, cuando estemos a solas

-¿No le dirás a nadie?

-No, además es tu secreto y si ellos se enteran estarán tristes

-Sierra

-¿Qué?

-Mi verdadero nombre es Sierra

-Entonces Sierra ¿Por qué no tomamos el baño que propuso Caldina?

-Claro

* * *

><p><em>En este mundo la oscuridad predice el fin de la felicidad y tú la luz pondrás fin a ella… pero… ¿A qué precio?, perdiste tu propia vida para prevenirlo sabiendo que igual sucederá<em>

_¿Acaso los humanos te importan? ¿O es el?, tarde o temprano la oscuridad dominará al mundo pero ¿Por qué no ser testigo?_

_Lo has dejado todo ¿por qué?_

-No pienses más lo que esa mujer hizo- se escuchó la voz de una mujer mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

-Parece que esas guerreras mágicas regresaron, eso es un inconveniente… devuélvelas Elena

-Como ordene- la mujer desapareció

-A este paso Cephiro será mío, junto con el amuleto del control total- rió

-Mientras mi hijo y esas niñas estén vivos eso no ocurrirá

-Aún sigues con la falsa ilusión de que Cephiro se salvará- volvió a reír- Eso es solo cuestión de tiempo- sus ojos cafés brillaron a un plateado

La mujer solo ahogó su grito

* * *

><p>Estaba concentrado en la sala del trono, hablaba con la gran esfera que hizo aparecer<p>

-"La máquina analizó sus resultados, al parecer ese monstruo solo se alimenta de la energía de los del mundo místico"

-¿La energía? Entonces aún no las hemos salvado

-"¿Acaso Anaís y las demás corren peligro?"

-Me temo que si, princesa Aska

-"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?"

-Por el momento solo podemos vigilarlas y cuidar que nada les ocurra, ese monstruo las atacará o en todo caso quién lo originó… Princesa Tata

-"Nos ofrecemos para lo que sea"- dijo Tatra

-Muchas gracias… Geo ¿Cómo está la energía mental de Autozam?

-"Gracias a su ayuda, Autozam ya no está en peligro… las personas ya no dependen tanto de la tecnología, y usan su energía mental"

-Me alivia escucharlo, ¿En Fahren?

-"Todo bien, pudimos reconstruir Fahren por completo, muchas gracias por la ayuda"

-"Nosotras también le agradecemos su apoyo, sin el las tierras de Cizeta nunca se habrían extendido además de que pudimos salir adelante después de que algunos de sus guerreros acudieron en nuestra ayuda, pudimos dar fin a la guerra"- agradeció Tatra

-En estos tiempos difíciles debemos acudir a la ayuda de los demás, sin pensarlo dos veces… La segunda vez ellas hicieron lo mismo, a pesar de no haber sido llamadas

-"Esas chicas, fueron muy valientes, en especial Lucy"- recordó Geo- "Tras la muerte de Águila, lo había pensado mucho, pero ella a pesar de que éramos enemigos, ella protegió a Águila, luchando contra Debonair… lo que todos ignorábamos es que Águila quería morir, no solo por su enfermedad, también por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo… Fue justo que muriera en Cephiro"

-A pesar de lo que creas, no era justicia que su cuerpo pereciera aquí, fue su decisión y nada más… y concuerdo contigo con respecto a Lucy

-"¿Ella es la pequeña?"- preguntó Tata

-"¡Que falta de educación Tata!"- le recriminó Tatra

-Si es ella- respondió- Si tienen alguna información que nos sirva yo…

La gema comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, luego brilló con una luz intensa

-"¿Qué es esa luz?"- preguntó Aska

-Ellas corren peligro- avisó antes de cortar la comunicación

El hombre comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble mente rápida, buscó en todos lados en el palacio hasta que en uno de los pasillos las tres chicas se encontraban en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza, los hombres no sabían que hacer

-Duele mucho- dijo Anaís, mientras era abrazada por Paris

Guru-Clef se acercó a Marina inspeccionando todo, hasta que observó un líquido rojo asomándose por su cabeza

-¡Revisen su cien!

A las demás les ocurría lo mismo, Marina comenzó a gritar por el dolor junto a Anaís

-¡Marina!

-¡Anaís!

En los brazos de Latis, Lucy luchaba por no gritar ni llorar, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron de color dorado

-Cephiro predice una batalla, en tierras del Mundo Místico, tres guerreras renunciarán a su vida en lucha- a Lucy le dejaron de brillar los ojos

-_¿Qué __dijo?__Ellas __¿Morirán__ en __su __mundo?_- pensó Paris

-_Eso__ no __ocurrirá __no __dejaré __que __mueras,__ todo __menos __eso_

-_Cephiro__ predice __una__ nueva __batalla, __no __abandonarás __tu __vida __Lucy, __te __lo __prometo_

-Chicas aguanten- pidió con un hilo de voz mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Las chicas lo entendieron, la gema morada de Guru-Clef, comenzó a brillar con luz intensa

-_No__ teman,__ no __las __abandonarán_- solo se escuchó resonar en la mente de las mujeres, para caer desmayadas

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siento en su mirada tantos secretos? ¿Por qué solo se limita a decirme que me ama cuando no confía en mí? ¿Acaso solo estás jugando conmigo?<em>

_Siento como si me hubiera estrellado con algo muy duro y aún tengo la sensación _

_-No temas, el no abandonará_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Marina, yo solo soy una persona más de Cephiro, y he visto lo que Guru-Clef más teme, y es que algo te ocurra_

_-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?_

_-No hay pruebas nada más las razones detrás de las acciones de Clef_

_-¿Clef? ¿Acaso lo conoces?_

_-No veo la razón por qué mentirte… si yo lo conozco_

_-Entonces si puedo confiar en ti_

_-Marina solo recuerda, que pase lo que pase, descubras lo que descubras, Guru-Clef no es el tipo de persona que engaña, miente o traiciona, te lo aseguro_

_-Lo recordaré_

_De nuevo me siento sola, mis padres no están y me duele el pecho cundo lo recuerdo, tengo un presentimiento pero no se de que trata_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, observó todo a su alrededor se encontraba en su habitación, miró hacia su lado derecho y se encontró con Guru-Clef dormido en una silla

_-Con __todo __lo __que __sucedió __y __sus __heridas __que __aún __no __cicatrizan __el __pobre __debe __estar __agotado-_intentó levantarse pero no pudo no tenía fuerzas

El hombre se despertó y la mujer se hizo la dormida

-4 días… Marina, todo es mi culpa, Cephiro corre peligro y no te lo dije, ustedes corren peligro, por eso están aquí… me gustaría poder decírtelo pero eso es lo mismo que perderte

-_Esa__ persona __tenía __razón,__ tras __las __acciones __de __Guru-Clef __hay __una __razón __por __la __cual __se __lastima__ a __si __mismo_

-Me siento muy mal al ocultarlo todo, en especial a ti… pero esta es la única manera de protegerlas del nuevo enemigo

_-¿Nuevo enemigo? ¿Por eso nos llamaste para ayudarte?_

-Es multidimensional, si continuaban en el mundo místico las haría sufrir- continuó su monólogo- Y después atacaría a todos los humanos

_-Entonces nos protegiste a pesar de saber que pasará cuando nos enteremos, nosotras no dudaríamos en arriesgar nuestra vida nuevamente, debe ser incómodo para ti_

-Lamento ocultarte más… te conozco, tu vida me la sé de memoria, sin embargo, si supieras mi pasado no confiarías más en mí

_-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?_

-Espero que ni el tiempo lo revele

Marina se quedó pensativa por unos largos minutos

_-¿Acaso esa voz que me habló pertenece a un pasado doloroso?_

Guru-Clef tocó su cabello por un rato Marina decidió que era el momento de "despertar"

-¿Guru-Clef?- dijo entreabriendo los ojos y con tono cansado no disimulado

-¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansada… ¿qué pasó?

-Las tres se desmayaron en el pasillo, tenían una herida en la cabeza

-No recuerdo nada, solo que las tres estábamos hablando sobre que haríamos de ahora en adelante, y un dolor punzante en mi cabeza hizo que nos detuviéramos

-¿Sobre qué harán?

-No te lo dije ¿Verdad?- el negó con la cabeza- Me quedo en Cephiro- el hechicero no respondió- ¿Guru-Clef?- ninguna respuesta- ¿No quieres que me quede?- el hombre reaccionó

-¡Claro que si!- respondió- Es solo que yo… bueno… yo… no lo esperaba- antes de que Marina dijera una palabra el continuó- No en el mal sentido… sino que pensé que querrías quedarte con tu familia… aquí no tienes ningún familiar y los extrañarás

-Es cierto que mis padres está allá y que aquí no tengo familiares, pero… durante 6 años aún estando al lado de mis amigas y mis padres, me sentía vacía- tomó sus manos- Tú no estás allá, sin ti es todo oscuro y vacío es por eso que me quedaré en Cephiro a tu lado

-Marina

-Aquí está mi hogar, mis mejores amigos y en especia… tú estás aquí

-Muchas gracias por escogerme- sonrió antes de besarla en los labios

* * *

><p>Se paseó por la habitación, estaba nervioso, no dejaba de pensar en que ocurrió, odiaba saber tan poco cuando menos necesitaba preguntas, observó como un hilo de sangre aparecía otra vez en su cabeza y lo limpió, un pequeño escalofrío se hizo notar en la joven en la cama, lentamente abrió los ojos<p>

-¡Que alivio que estés a salvo!- la abrazó apenas se sentó en su cama

-Paris ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-4 días… me preocupé mucho cuando te vi en es suelo, ¿Qué pasó?- dejó de abrazarla

-No lo recuerdo… las chicas y yo solo hablábamos y luego cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos en el suelo, Lucy nos decía que aguantáramos pero Marina y yo solo gritamos

-Lo se, te dolió mucho ¿verdad?

-Si, pero estoy mejor- sonrió son sinceridad- Dime ¿estuviste todos estos 4 días cuidándome?- Paris se sonrojó- Muchas gracias

-Yo solo quiero que estés bien y a salvo, con eso soy feliz

-Paris… te agradezco por estar aquí- la chica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y este correspondió

* * *

><p>-¿Ha habido noticias sobre Lucy?<p>

-No… su pulso es normal y respira normalmente- dijo Anaís- Me preocupa que aún no haya despertado… Marina ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Crees que Lucy recibió más daño que nosotras?

-No lo se- respondió- Caldina ¿Supiste algo de Autozam? Necesitamos su equipo médico

-Avisaron que como es un viaje muy largo estarán aquí alrededor de dos a tres semanas

-¿Tanto tiempo?- preguntó Paris- Aún no entiendo nada de lo que ocurrió, ustedes 2 despertaron al mismo tiempo sin embargo Lucy…

-Lleva una semana- completó Guru-Clef preocupado

-¿No hay algún tipo de magia que determine qué le ocurre?

-Ni yo mismo lo se Anaís… Presea- llamó

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Busca en la biblioteca del Bosque del Silencio hechizos medicinales

-En seguida- la mujer se marchó

-Solo queda esperar

-Lamento informar que la espera es lo peor que se puede hacer- dijo una voz ajena

-¿No deberías estar en tu dimensión Sofía?

-No me culpes- una mujer de piel muy pálida con cabello corto negro y ojos grises salió de la oscuridad- Anna nos llamó

-¿Anna?- preguntó Marina

-¿Nos?- indagó Anaís

En ese momento salen 4 hombres, uno de cabello rojizo ojos dorados, con una pequeña cola en la parte baja de se cabeza, otro de ellos era cabello castaño con ojos verdes con el cabello corto, el siguiente tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos azul intenso, el último tenía el cabello negro y ojos cafés. Una mujer salió de las sombras, tenía el cabello largo rubio y ojos dorados

-¿Cómo es posible que Anna los regresara a su forma original? Ella murió hace tiempo

-Eso es lo que todos creen, hasta tu madre

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta Anaís

-Que descortés somos- dijo Sofía- Mi nombre es Sofía soy el genio de una mujer llamada Anna, mi poder es proveniente de la naturaleza se Cephiro

-Mi nombre es Alice era la genio de la Princesa Esmeralda, mi poder proviene de la esperanza y fuerza de voluntad de quién me invoque o maneje, luché contra ustedes hace tiempo- presentó con una amable sonrisa

-Lamentamos mucho lo que pasó- se disculpó Marina

-No se preocupen, fue la decisión de esmeralda no suya, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes

-Yo soy Erick, el genio de Zagato, mi poder proviene de los deseos más grandes quién me maneje… luché al lado de Zagato hasta sus últimos segundos de vida… un placer conocerlas- reverenció

-¿Todos ustedes son lo opuesto de sus amos?- indagó Anaís

-Un poco- respondieron al unísono

-Un minuto… si todos ustedes son los genios eso significa que ellos…- señaló a los 3 restantes

-¡Son Windom, Ceres y Rayearth! -exclamó Anaís

-Así es- respondió el hombre de cabello rojizo, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente

-Tu tienes una conexión con Lucy… por favor dinos que tiene- pidió Marina

-En estos momentos su estado es extremadamente delicado, en el momento más vulnerable la atacó un monstruo- Guru-Clef abrió los ojos de golpe entendiendo a lo que se refería

-El amuleto la protegerá por el momento eso hará que no quede rastro del monstruo por un tiempo hasta poder destruirlo con su mismo elemento- intervino Sofía

-¿De qué monstruo están hablando?- preguntó Anaís

-Es el momento- dijo Ceres

-Antes de que regresaran un individuo de corazón oscuro creó un monstruo terrible poco sabemos de el, sin embargo tiene al poder de viajar de una dimensión a otra si tenía rastro de quién o quienes hayan pisado Cephiro y se encuentran en otra dimensión

-En ese caso ustedes- resumió Paris

-¿Nosotras?

-Para ello debía usar el mismo portal y lazo que ustedes hicieron entre este mundo y el mundo místico, sin embargo las atacaría con ilusiones primero para destruirlas mental y sentimentalmente- hizo una pausa -Luego iría con los humanos y terminaría de destruir los mundos, envié a Nikona a buscarlas para evitarlo, sin embargo a las había atacado ¿me equivoco?

-Anaís cuando los escuchamos, sabía que eso no era real

-Yo lo sospechaba

-Sabiendo eso Anna, la antigua princesa de Cephiro, se puso en contacto su madre, su alma quedó atrapada en el campo enemigo… gracias a ello pudo saber la verdad

-¿Nunca consiguió descansar? ¿Por qué Anna sigue protegiendo Cephiro aún después de la muerte? ¿Cómo pudo contactarse con mi madre? ¿Qué averiguó?

-Guru-Clef, ese amuleto…- señaló Sofía- Es la misma Anna, tu hermana mayor

Guru-Clef abrió los ojos, por fin algo tenía sentido para el la razón por la cual podía escuchar la voz de su amada hermana hablarle y aconsejarle, por su parte Marina se encontraba sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Guru-Clef tuvo una hermana? ¿Por que jamás se lo dijo? ¿Por qué ocultárselo?

_El__ tiene __sus __razones __detrás __de __sus __acciones_ recordó

_-¿Acaso__ la __voz __que __escuché __era __la __de __Anna?__ ¿Ella __lo __sabe__ todo?_- pensó

-Anna nos había hecho el llamado porque ese monstruo no es como los demás, se alimenta de los mismos sentimientos de las personas, por eso las atacó primero, porque tras su partida tenían muchas dudas y esperanzas, tenían sentimientos, tristeza, enojo, nostalgia y sobre todo amor- explicó Alice- De nada les sirve el corazón vacío y es por eso que esa gema te protege, porque eres tú quién más posee dolor y angustias, pero ese monstruo no te detecta por Anna

Guru-Clef se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, todo ese tiempo esa gema lo ha protegido, y era cierto, el perder a sus padres y hermana cuando apenas era un niño le habían hecho una herida tan profunda que aún después de 738 años, bajó la mirada, luego sintió un calor en el pecho tras subir la mirada encontró a una mujer con la joya protectora en sus manos, era una imagen borrosa debido a que el hechicero contenía lágrimas que debieron ser derramadas hace mucho tiempo, tan borrosa pero clara

Distinguió su piel tan pálida como la nieve, su cabello tan largo y negro, pero sus ojos tan azules como los de el, llevaba un vestido largo azul cielo que se arrastraba por el suelo

La mujer solo se inclinó a abrazarlo

-No estás solo Clef- dijo en su oído- ¡No te dejes! ¡Despierta!- ante el cambio de tono el chico abrió los ojos mientras caía del trono hacia el suelo

Un grito ensordecedor inundó sus sentidos

Una mujer de Cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, sostenía la gema en sus manos apretándola con fuerza

-Te dejaste llevar por una ilusión tan fácil de distinguir ¡Qué tonto!- rió

-¿Quién eres?- Marina se puso en guardia

-Yo soy el monstruo del que todos hablan… mi nombres es Elena y las devolveré a su mundo- un resplandor oscuro comenzó a emanar de su mano derecha- ¡¿Pero que? ¡Esto quema!- se quejó cuando la joya brilló y la soltó cayendo al suelo- ¡Esto no se quedará así!- se marchó

-No tengas miedo de expresarte si así o deseas, no tienes un corazón de piedra eres un hombre como todos los demás… cuando quieras liberarte del peso que has llevado desde tu infancia siempre estaré a tu lado… no estás solo Guru-Clef- le susurró Marina en el oído mientras lo levanta del suelo

El no había dicho nada solo la observó, su mirada le agradecía, pero el no decía nada, no podía, todo lo ocurrido solo lo dejó más débil por la energía que con esa ilusión le habían robado

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaré que el destino me haga pedazos poco a poco?<em>

_Ya me robo a mi hermano, por solo amar a una persona, me robo a mi mejor amigo y ahora me robará a Lucy_

_¿Acaso mi destino es vivir en la soledad hasta mi muerte?_

_Mi salida de ese oscuro túnel sin darme cuenta fue una de las que me arrebató a mi hermano… veo en sus ojos que aún existe el arrepentimiento, ha cambiado mucho, no solo creció de manera sorprendente, sino que ahora es mucho más seria, casi no sonríe algo anda mal lo puedo sentir_

_No he hecho nada por ella solo ser un simple espectador, ¿por qué soy así?_

_Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas y Lucy no abre sus ojos, esa situación me comienza a preocupar_

_Guru-Clef le puso una gema al lado de su cama, la energía que desprende es sorprendente, no se si le aliviará pero al mismo tiempo estoy seguro_

_Eso ocurrió apenas hace 2 horas apenas puedo estar tranquilo_

_Lucy ¿Eres capaz de abandonarme? ¿O lucharás para estar a salvo y de nuevo en tu mundo?_

_De cualquier manera seguiré estando solo, al final o morirás o te irás para siempre_

_¿Cuál será tu decisión?_

_No importa lo que elijas, siempre te apoyaré y no dejaré que alguien te lastime_

* * *

><p>-Hubo un problema, esa joya está viva<p>

-¿A qué te refieres Elena?

-Es extraño cuando la toqué un calor intenso quemó mi mano, pero en la mano de ese hombre no ocurre lo mismo

-Al parecer reacciona con la energía de quién la toque… la oscuridad la activa es por eso que no pudiste tocarla

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Esa princesa de Cephiro sacrificó su vida convirtiéndose en joya solo para proteger a su hermano de cualquiera que quisiera destruirlo o infundirle oscuridad en su corazón, además de que lo fortalece

-No la puedo tocar ¿Cómo podemos obtenerla?

-Eso deberá depender de mí… ahora que se cual es su punto débil lo usaré para que se entregue por si misma

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro?<p>

-Si… yo me di cuenta de que te he estado ocultando muchas cosas sobre mí, mi pasado… no he tenido el valor para hacerlo

-Guru-Clef

-Perdí a mi padre en una guerra cuando tenía 5 años, mi madre en su ausencia asumió el trono, debido a todos los deberes reales no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que mi hermana de 12 años me cuidaba y me enseñaba todo lo que podía, era joven pero sabia, tenía conocimientos de la magia más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo entender, ella había descubierto apenas teniendo 14 años que con su mismo deseo de proteger a Cephiro provocó el nacimiento de los Genios

-¿Provocó?

-Así es, tenía un poder muy grande proveniente de la misma naturaleza, era tan poderosa que sobrepasaba a mis padres y a todos los hechiceros juntos, un día simplemente desapareció, mi madre lloraba, yo apenas tenía 11 años no sabía que había ocurrido hasta que ella misma me lo informó, Anna había hecho un sacrificio enorme al proteger a todos, un año después mi madre se fue a una guerra y murió, el título de princesa fue dejado al pilar y sus descendientes, yo desde ese momento fui llamado Gran Maestro

Cada palabra que decía, sus ojos humedecían hasta sacar unas lágrimas que se detuvieron al instante, había guardado esa historia para sí mismo durante siglos y ahora se sentía extraño, como si ya pudiera caminar sin un gran peso sobre sus hombros, no tenía duda de que Marina con pocas palabras lo ayudaba a deshacerse del dolor

-Gracias por escucharme- Marina posó su mano sobre las de el y negó con la cabeza

-Gracias a ti por decirme… he sido egoísta te cuento mis problemas ignorando que tú eres el que debe quejarse o ser egoísta por una sola vez en tu vida… desde que te conozco me has guiado, aconsejado, escuchado hasta regañado, sin siquiera quejarte o gritar

-Marina

-Eres una persona como los demás, sin embargo, tienes una fuerza de voluntad tan grande que nadie la supera, yo nunca dejé de admirarte y respetarte por eso

-Gracias Marina- la abrazó con fuerza

* * *

><p>-¿En que piensas?<p>

-Te excediste con el hechicero, Alice ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cuánto sufría por eso?

-No fue mi intensión herirlo más, no sabía que sufría de esa manera Sofía

-Con solo verle los ojos era más que suficiente- intervino Erick

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Alice

-¡Yo solo digo la verdad!

-¡Cálmense ustedes 2!- ordenó Windom

-Tenemos un problema muy serio… esa mujer devolverá a las guerreras mágicas a su mundo y destruirá Cephiro y Mundo Místico

-Y la llama se extingue- intervino Sofía

Todos observaron a Rayearth quién estaba sentado en el marco de la gran ventana mirando el exterior, el hombre pelirrojo tenía un semblante serio y a la vez pensativo

-No les ha dicho nada pero el hecho que Lucy no despierte lo debilita, lo puedo sentir, Guru-Clef puso la joya a su lado y por un momento sentí que recuperaba fuerzas- susurró

-¿Tu también lo sentiste?- preguntó Erick

-Nosotros igual, de hecho hablamos de eso hacen un rato- informó Alice

-_Si __su __llama __interna __se __extingue__ lo __que __dijo __antes __de__desmayarse __cobrará __consecuencias __graves __en__ todo __el __mundo __de __Cephiro_- pensó

-Deja de torturarte Rayearth- Ceres colocó su mano el su hombro

-Sabes que tengo razones de preocuparme

-Lo se, pero en este momento tenemos una misión, nuestra creadora nos necesita ya lo viste por ti mismo, si esa joya deja de existir este mundo se vendrá abajo

-Lo se

* * *

><p>-¿Ya lo superaste?<p>

-6 años Caldina, me condené a esperar que llegará a sentir algo por mí cuando en el fondo sabía que no sería así… debería a aprender a vivir con eso

-Ascot ¿quién dijo que sería fácil?

-Se que no es fácil Caldina, es solo que a veces siento que tomé una mala decisión al querer crecer tan rápido

-Ascot

-Pero no me arrepiento, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano

Caldina lo observó sorprendida, recordó que la poción que le había dado a Ascot era solo para que su cuerpo creciera, nunca se imaginó que su niño no solo desarrollaría su cuerpo, sino también su corazón, era algo que no se podía describir, en ese momento le decía a Caldina lo que pensaba ese era el acto más puro de madurez y valentía

Nunca negó que el niño fuera valiente, pero tendía a ser ingenuo, recordó cuando el le había hecho esa petición que le había cambiado la vida

_Caldina estaba en la pequeña cabaña junto al fuego, en unos minutos oscurecería y aún no había señales de Ascot_

_-Caldina- llamó en voz baja el pequeño_

_-Ascot ¿Dónde estabas? Me estaba preocupando- el niño bajó la mirada- ¿Qué tienes Ascot?_

_-En el bosque, quería estar solo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tomé una decisión_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo he pensado mucho Caldina… se que extrañaré tener esta apariencia pero lo que más deseo es crecer- levantó la mirada con decisión y Caldina abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Quiero Crecer! Por favor haz uso de la poción_

_-¿Sabes que si lo hago lo que pase no será reversible?_

_-Si lo se… ya no quiero ser tan vulnerable en esta forma infantil, solo quiero ser capaz de con mi cuerpo y mente proteger a los que quiero, y para ello quisiera crecer aunque sea solo en cuerpo_

_-¿Estás seguro?- el niño asintió- Bien- Caldina se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y buscó en un lugar de la sala una compuerta en el suelo donde sacó un frasco con un líquido de color amarillo, lo colocó en un vaso y se lo dio- En un principio sentirás debilidad y quedarás profundamente dormido, en unos días despertarás con otra forma- advirtió_

_El niño tomó el vaso y bebió el contenido, tal y como lo dijo Caldina se quedó profundamente dormido, unos días después despertó como un hombre y no como niño_

_-Bienvenido Ascot- sonrió_

* * *

><p>Windom observó la ventana, dirigía su mirada hacia la montaña flotante, no podía dejar de mirar su templo<p>

-Windom- llamó el peli-azul- ¿Por qué no dejas de ver tu templo?

-Ceres… el viento me susurra el inicio de la batalla y el despertar de un enorme poder

-El agua no para de estremecer, el único de nosotros que por ahora no puede luchar, es quién tiene conexión con la princesa

-El no te lo dijo, pero desde que su presencia desapareció, Rayearth no ha podido comunicarse

-¿Por qué no lo informó?

-Si lo hizo pero lo ignoraste- Ceres suspiró- Tu lo conoces no repite 2 veces lo mismo sabiendo que de igual manera lo volverías a hacer… además tiene otras preocupaciones

-Lo se… Rayearth nunca estuvo tan preocupado por una guerra ¿acaso sabe algo que nosotros no?

-Sería lógico- intervino Sofía

-¿Por qué?

-A diferencia de los demás elementos el fuego no solo es un elemento de ataque, en el Mundo Místico, los templos lo usan para saber acerca de una amenaza o para predecir el futuro… no dudo que Rayearth haya usado el mismo método para saber el grado de amenaza de Elena

-Puede ser- dijo Erick

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-No lo se Alice, eso es asunto de Rayearth

* * *

><p><em>Todo se convertirá en cenizas, y no quedará nada<em>

_Mi lazo con el destino es más fuerte que el amor en el corazón del más puro, todo al final es una simple ilusión_

_La destrucción, esa palabra aterra pero es real, por desgracia, todo terminará, el temor solo queda dentro del mundo mientras el desastre apenas inicia ¿Cómo es posible que haya un ser tan maligno?_

_Al final descubrí que un sello está dentro de nosotras las guerreras mágicas ¿Por qué para salvarlos tenemos que romperlo?_

_Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, mucho dolor en silencio, no supe como pude aguantarlo_

Observó la ventana mientras se tocaba su frente con el dolor aún presente

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha dormido mi poder?_

_-Saben algunas cosas sobre la magia, sin embargo el verdadero poder está en tu corazón_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Eso no importa ahora, no permitas que una ilusión te engañe o que un fragmento de oscuridad afecte tu corazón_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Sabes que ocurrirá ¿verdad?... sin embargo las cosas no son lo que parecen, deja que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir_

Abrió los ojos, siguió mirando el exterior de la ventana

-¿Quién está ahí?

La puerta se abrió y el chico pelirrojo entró

-Soy Rayearth en mi forma humana

-Rayearth- Lucy se giró con mirada preocupada

-Lo se, te escuché, pero esa persona tiene razón a veces las cosas no son o que parecen

-¿Quién esa persona?

-Su nombre es Anna- tomó la joya entre sus manos

-Esa es…

-La gema que encabeza el pecho de hechicero, es en realidad un amuleto de protección que la misma Anna creó para proteger a su hermano menor

-¿Quién es?

-Es Guru-Clef, el trajo esa joya para absorber la energía oscura que entró en ti, es por eso que está aquí

-Hay cosas que no puedo entender acerca de Cephiro, sin embargo todo iniciará dentro de poco no habré vuelta atrás

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

* * *

><p>Avances:<p>

-¿Dónde estamos?- peguntó Marina

-Este es…

-Si no te entregar ahora el hechicero morirá rió

-¡No lo hagas!


	3. La Gema: Regreso al Mundo Místico

**El Monstruo de Mundo Místico**

**La Gema de Protección: El Regreso al Mundo Místico**

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que estés bien Lucy<p>

-Gracias Caldina… ¿Sabes? Quiero darles una sorpresa a todos ¿me ayudas?

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?

-Lucy nos dio la idea de que si nos quedamos aquí, debemos usar su ropa característica

-Será una buena idea… claro que las ayudaré

Caldina buscó y probó mucha ropa pero no funcionaba era muy al estilo de Caldina

-¡Qué desastre!- se quejó Presea- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Caldina intentó buscar algo para nosotras… queremos darles una sorpresa a todos, porque queremos decirles que las 3 nos quedaremos

-¿Se quedarán? ¡Que alegría!... si necesitaban ayuda me hubieran dicho creo que puedo ayudarlas

-Gracias- dijo Lucy- ¿Y Anaís?

-Aquí estoy

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-Así fue como vine a Cephiro la primera vez, así me gusta

-Miren lo que encontré

-¡Presea es prefecto!- dijo Marina (explicaciones al final)

* * *

><p>-Lucy despertó hace un rato- informó Ráfaga<p>

-Es un alivio que esté fuera de peligro- suspiró Guru-Clef

-La nave de Autozam está aquí- avisó Latis

Dos hombres entraron por la puerta, uno era alto grande, el otro más bajo pero alto y delgado

-Bienvenido… les agradecemos por acudir en nuestra ayuda- dijo Guru-Clef

-Bueno la querida novia de Zaz está en peligro, así que no tardamos en venir

-Se te pegaron las costumbres de Águila ¿verdad Geo? Además no es mi novia, es la de Latis

-Ustedes 2 basta- advirtió Latis

-En un momento las chicas vendrán

-¿Ya las llamaste?- preguntó Ráfaga

-Si

Tal como predijo, las mujeres aparecieron, solo que Lucy corrió a abrazarlos con un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y retazos de tela roja saliendo desde unas zonas del vestido, traía prendas doradas que hacían juego, el de Marina era parecido pero en azul y también era largo al igual que el de Anaís pero este era verde, las 3 traían chales de sus colores

-¡Geo! ¡Zaz! Que alegría que estén aquí

-L-Lu-cy- tartamudeó Latis al verla

Guru-Clef tragó en seco, sorprendido

-¿Estoy soñando?- preguntó Paris frotándose los ojos

-Oiga cierren sus bocas antes de que se les caiga la baba- rió Geo

-¡Basta ya Geo!- repitió irritado Latis

-¡Vaya Zaz creciste mucho!- admiró Lucy

-No tanto como tu- rió- Ojala Águila te viera ahora estaría muy contenta

-Águila- el semblante de Lucy cambió a uno triste

-No te pongas así, no lo dije para que te pusieras triste

-Lo se, es que no puedo evitarlo

-Oye si cambias esa cara te doy los dulces de Geo

-¿Por qué mis dulces?

-No seas egoísta, tú tienes muchos

-No te preocupes Geo, no te quitaré dulces- rió

-Parece que nos dejaron por fuera Marina- sonrió Anaís

-No te preocupes nos tocará cuando Cizeta y Fahren vengan

Por otro lado Guru-Clef no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, interrumpiendo el momento de su silencio la gema comenzó a brillar

_-¡Clef Cuidado!_

Un pedazo de hielo atravesó el techo y se dirigía al trono del hechicero

-Flechas de Fuego- intervino Lucy derritiendo el hielo

Guru-Clef suspiró aliviado, sin embargo no duró mucho

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Anaís

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Marina se arrojó encima de el apartándolo del trono, cayó un pedazo de espada que se incrustó en el trono

El techo comenzó a debilitarse, cada segundo que pasaba caían más pedazos grandes de hielo

-Fuego

Se hizo un escudo encima de sus cabezas

-Rayearth- dijo Lucy

-¡Debemos salir de aquí rápido!- gritó Alice

Mientras Rayearth mantenía el escudo sobre sus cabezas los demás escapaban, al salir observaron a la misma Elena con cientos de monstruos

-Parece que se dignaron a salir- rió- Ataquen

Varios monstruos comenzaron a atacar a gran velocidad, causando alguna heridas leves

-¡Cadenas de Agua!

Marina lanzó su ataque atrapando algunos monstruos y los destruyó

Elena observó a Marina detenidamente

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu lucha?- indagó

Ante la pregunta Marina se la miró sin entender

-Según tengo entendido, volviste en el pasado para limpiar tu consciencia, pero ¿Y ahora?

-Me prometí a mi misma que lo protegería a todas costa, en este mundo están las personas que más quiero y aprecio… no permitiré que algo o alguien los dañe

-¿Y quién impedirá que dañen a tu familia si te encuentras tan lejos de ellos?

Marina callo entendiendo a lo que se refería

-Proteges a quienes se defienden, pero no a los más vulnerables, ¿acaso no sabías que alguien podría dañar a tus familiares mientras no estés con ellos?- sonrió mostrando sus uñas

-Tócalos y no te librarás de mí- amenazó

-¿Cómo puedes amenazarme sabiendo que no estás en posición? Soy un monstruo multidimensional ¿No lo recuerdas?... ¿Cómo los protegerás si no estas ni cerca de ellos?

_-No sucumbas ante la oscuridad_

-¿Sabes? Ya me estás comenzando a hartar… ¿Quién rayos eres?- preguntó frustrada Elena

-_Marina solo no abandones tu felicidad, no abandones tu sueño, tus deseos… tú no eres débil_

-Sabes que terminaran sufriendo por tu ausencia, ahora los has condenado a vivir en la destrucción de tu mundo… ¿Todo eso vale la pena solo por un hombre?

-¡Cállate!- se agarró la cabeza

-_No permitas que la oscuridad te domine, eres mucho más fuerte que eso_

-¿Por qué continúas luchando?

-¡Marina!- gritó Guru-Clef

-¡Déjame!- se puso de pie- ¡Basta!

-Por un insignificante hombre, ¿renunciarás a tu familia?

-¡Cállate!- levantó su mano- ¡Remolino Azul!

El ataque se dirigió hacia la mujer, sin embargo esta lo absorbió, Guru-Clef se dio cuenta

-Tengan cuidado, esa mujer absorbe la energía transmitida por los sentimientos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lucy

-Vaya… te diste cuenta muy rápido y eso que la diversión apenas comienza

Elena lanzó un rayo muy potente a las chicas, tan fuerte, que no pudieron mantener el equilibrio, cayeron al suelo, golpeándose con algunas piedras que les hicieron heridas

-¡Anaís!- gritó Paris

-¡Marina!- gritó Guru-Clef

-¡Lucy!- gritaron Presea y Caldina

Los genios de las guerreras se pusieron al frente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento atacarían, pero una presencia oscura los distrajo por un segundo

-¿Qué esta presencia?- indagó Sofía

En menos de un segundo, un hombre apareció, tenía el cabello corto plateado y ojos del mismo color, era un hechicero por lo que hizo parecer

Elena aprovechó la distracción que el hombre había causado, y con una esfera mágica encerró a Guru-Clef

-Entrégate, o el muere- se dirigió a Lucy

-¿Qué?

-¡No tú! La joya

-¡No!

-¡Tú cállate!- dijo Elena haciendo que la esfera se llene de electricidad

-¡Ah!- el hechicero se quejó

-¡Guru-Clef!- gritó Marina

-¡Déjalo!- pidió- ¡Aros de Fuego!

Por un momento el ataque pareció funcionar, sin embargo Elena lo redirigió hacia ella, inevitablemente Lucy resultó herida, de no ser por un intruso cuya espada la protegía habría muerto

-Latis

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo mientas terminaba el ataque

La tierra comenzó a partirse alrededor de la esfera que cubría a Guru-Clef, sin embargo tampoco dio resultado, la esfera seguía intacta

-Buen intento esgrimista- se burló la mujer

El hombre a su lado dio un paso al frente, mientras que Guru-Clef sufría

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- pidió Marina con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ah!- se volvió a quejar, mientras el hombre reía

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Caldina

-Mi nombre es Ryo, soy quién creó a Elena, el monstruo de las dimensiones

-¡¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó Marina furiosa- ¡Remolino Azul!

Con toda su ira invocó el hechizo sin embargo Ceres lo detuvo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste al hechicero? Ese monstruo se alimenta de la energía que transmiten los sentimientos, tu ira la hace más fuerte

-Dejemos que sufran aún más- le dijo a Elena

La mujer solo sonrió, levantó su mano y lanzó rayos letales hacia todos los presentes

-¿Qué pasa?

Una luz muy intensa invadió el lugar, la gema en las manos de Lucy los había transportado al parecer a otro lugar muy lejos de la batalla

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Marina

-Este es…- intervino Anaís

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Lucy- Regresamos

-¿Este es el mundo Místico?- preguntó Caldina

Alrededor observó muchos edificios y rascacielos, se encontraban cerca del Dojo de Lucy así que se dirigieron hacia el lugar intentando que nadie los viera

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí?- cuestionó Presea

-Alguien abrió el portal y nos transportó, eso es lo único que se me ocurre- comentó Latis

Lucy llegó con su hermano mayor y los padres de sus amigas, a quienes les había explicado la situación, este lo entendió y ofreció alojo a los habitantes de Cephiro

-Anaís- Lulú se abalanzó hacia su hermana abrazándola

-Hola Lulú, mamá, papá… me alegra que estén aquí

-No podíamos quedarnos en casa sabiendo que nuestra pequeña estaba de vuelta, me enteré de lo ocurrido

-Lo se mamá… por cierto- jaló del brazo al príncipe- El es Paris- sonrió

-Gusto en conocerte- sonrió su padre

-Gusto en conocerlos- reverenció

-Anaís te cortaste el cabello- dijo Lulú sorprendida

-Si, en realidad es sorprendente para haberlo hecho con una espada

-¿No fue peligroso?

-No, tengo completo control sobre ella

-Marina- la medre de Marina corrió a abrazarla

-Mamá

-Hola querida- saludó su padre

-¿Y esa ropa?

-Es de Cephiro, se la mostré a Guru-Clef no dijo nada estaba sorprendido- su sonrisa cambió a un rostro preocupado

-El estará bien querida

-Es a veces es débil mamá, y en estos momentos es cuando el más me necesita, se que aún le duele el recuerdo de su familia es por eso que es más vulnerable en estos momentos… mamá el no está bien

-Mi niña confía en el, se que se encuentra luchando para regresar a tu lado

-¡Eso me preocupa más!- exclamó- Hace poco se hizo heridas muy graves, estuvo a punto de morir, ellos no ven como con cada movimiento que hace una de sus heridas siempre se abre, no quiero que siga luchando, yo solo quiero protegerlo como el siempre lo hizo conmigo

-Lo has hecho Marina- Lucy colocó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera del agua- Guru-Clef ha encontrado más apoyo en ti de lo que nosotras le hemos podido brindar, el te ama tanto como tu a el, has curado sus heridas del cuerpo, corazón y alma, todos lo sabemos, tu ya lo has protegido sin darte cuenta- sonrió- El siempre ha resistido a todo sus recuerdos dolorosos, heridas y muchas otras cosas… el es muy fuerte, estoy segura de que resiste a todo porque tiene esperanzas en nosotras y sobre todo en ti

Todos solo observaron a Lucy perplejos, nadie se imaginó que la despistada chica de 14 años había crecido de manera sorprendente, no solo de manera física, ahora la pequeña Lucy había madurado, pero nadie se imaginó que diría algo así

-_Se acerca su momento, el fuego comenzó a fusionarse con el corazón compasivo y verdadero de esta chica_- un susurro interrumpió la acción de Lucy

Lucy sintió un ligero palpitar desde el interior de la joya en sus manos, extrañada se la dio a Rayearth quién comprendió a la perfección lo que había sucedido, sin decir palabra alguna salió al patio del Dojo

_Aún atravesando dimensiones y mundos, sigues protegiéndonos_

-Rayearth ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo algo que hacer Alice… no me sigan

El hombre pelirrojo se marchó

-¿Qué le pasa?- indagó Lucy

-Desde hace tiempo está así, ya no dice nada y está más callado que de costumbre- respondió Erick- Es muy extraño que alguno de nosotros guarde algún secreto

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Anaís

-No somos humanos, no tenemos razón de tener algún secreto, al menos que nos lo pidan u ordenen

-Pero ¿Quién es capaz de ordenarles algo? Son las máximas autoridades de Cephiro, tienen un poder increíble

-No por tener un poder muy grande te hace autoridad Marina- intervino Ceres- Solo una sola persona es capaz de ser la máxima autoridad de Cephiro… la princesa Anna

-Pero ¿Y Guru-Clef?- indagó Paris

-El es el gran maestro, posee una sabiduría inimaginable, sin embargo Anna…- intervino Sofía- Fue capaz de adquirir conocimientos que el gran maestro carece, tiene un poder más grande que todos aquellos que pueden hacer uso de la magia juntos y ha usado su poder para los demás, nunca para ella misma

-Ella ha sido como un pila para Cephiro, pero a la vez no lo ha sido- intervino Alice

-No creo que debamos pensar en eso ahora

-¿Por qué Sofía?

-No estamos en Cephiro y el portal nuevamente ha hecho su conexión entre Cephiro y Mundo Místico, además de que el gran maestro se encuentra en gran peligro y las guerreras no han despertado el verdadero poder del fuego, agua y viento

-¿El verdadero poder?- preguntó Marina confundida

-Es la fuerza que está en el interior de cada individuo, la función perfecta entre el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón... esos elementos se juntan para crear la armonía dentro del ser- explicó Ceres

-¿Cómo se puede conseguir ese equilibrio?- preguntó Anaís

-Eso depende de cada ser- respondió Windam

-En algunos se alcanza la sabiduría y el corazón más puro, en otros solo se renuncia al miedo… en otros casos se descubre la verdad de quienes te rodean y tu misma fuerza interior crece-intervino Erick

-¿La princesa Anna pasó por eso?- preguntó Ráfaga

-Ella tuvo un proceso diferente… adquirió la sabiduría de libros que pasaron milenios ocultos, dedicó su vida a cualquier ser viviente, sacrificó mucho… y rezó por la paz del mundo- explicó Alice- Alcanzó el máximo sacrificándose a sí misma restándose importancia

-¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó Lucy enternecida

-Dulce y cariñosa, amable, respetuosa, cuidadosa y muy tranquila- respondió Sofía con una sonrisa- Pero cuando alguien era capaz de herir a alguno de sus amigos ella luchaba con toda su fuerza, casi una persona distinta

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- interrumpió Ceres

-Primero debemos descubrir la razón por la cual nos trajeron y quien lo hizo- dijo en tono serio- Aunque ya sabemos quien fue debemos saber el porque, y luego volver a Cephiro para la batalla final

-Sofía la batalla final no será en Cephiro sino aquí- dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Rayearth y yo, tenemos una conexión, las visiones que tengo el las tiene y las que el tiene yo las tengo… mi visión, es la batalla que se llevará a cabo aquí y no en otro lugar

-Entonces sabes ¿Cuál es la misión de el?

-Así es, encomendada por la misma princesa de Cephiro, Rayearth debe afrontarlo solo y nadie lo va a poder detener

-¿Cuál es?- indagó Anaís

-Lo siento Anaís pero la voluntad de Rayearth es que nadie se entere

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Acaso no confían en nosotros? ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa por salvar a Guru-Clef? ¿No les importa?

-Marina- dijo Lucy mirándola de manera seria- Ya debemos crecer, la imprudencia es lo que menos se necesita en este momento- observó a todos en la habitación- Todos estamos preocupados por el, tratamos de encontrar una manera de saber ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo? Pero solo perdemos el tiempo hablando de la misión de Rayearth

-Tú también hablaste de eso- recriminó Paris

-Me preguntaron por eso- respondió- Tengo la certeza de que estos son momento difíciles para todos- su voz era anormalmente calmada- Tenemos muchas preguntas a las cuales no se han conseguido respuestas, y es my frustrante… pero desesperarse no es la solución

Todos callaron, tras unos minutos de silencio Lucy continuó

-La gema que Guru-Clef me prestó brillo por un momento y escuché la voz de una mujer antes de aparecer aquí

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó Caldina

-Anna- dijeron los genios Lucy solo asintió

-Era suave y baja me decía _"Lamento haberlos transportado de nuevo al Mundo Místico pero es el lugar más seguro, mi hermano desea más que nada su bienestar, no permitiré que nada le ocurra, por favor no abandonen la esperanza en la que el cree, el tampoco los abandonará… sigan luchando con todas sus fuerzas"_

-Nos protegió pero eso quiere decir que Cephiro esta en peligro

* * *

><p>-Te traje compañía<p>

-¿De quién se trata ahora?

-Alégrate, no pudimos traer el control total pero al menos trajimos a tu hijo menos

En un chasquido de dedos la esfera con Guru-Clef adentro apareció, el hechicero se encontraba inconsciente

-¡Guru-Clef!

-Parece que aún te preocupa el bienestar de tu hijo- se burló

La mujer intentó liberarlo con un candelabro que se encontraba cerca pero no funcionó pero el hombre rió

-Es inútil, la esfera está hecha con un poder antiguo, no importa con que fuerza intentes romperla solo la una magia más poderosa y antigua que la mía, es decir, el único capaz de lograrlo ya no está con vida, me refiero al sabio Rey de Cephiro tu esposo

-Te equivocas- dijo el hechicero con debilidad mientras se despertaba- Hay una persona más que si puede derrotarte

-Lo se el pilar, pero ya no hay pilar

-No me refiero al pilar- lo observó serio- La naturaleza está en cada rincón de cualquier mundo, la gema de poder la dejé con una persona de confianza y en esa gema está el alma de quién te derrotará, La Princesa Anna

-Anna no tiene el poder suficiente para…

-Mi hija fue capaz de liberar un hechizo que permaneció milenios ocultos "la invocación y creación de genios" además de otro hechizo de haberse convertido en un mineral y permanecer viva al mismo tiempo "cambio inanimado" ¿no te parece suficiente? estoy segura de que jamás pudiste siquiera acercarte a algún hechizo de tal fuerza poder

-Es cierto nunca me acerqué a esa clase de hechizos, pero olvidas un ligero detalle, la princesita usó gran parte de su poder especialmente para protegerlos a todos pero se quedó débil ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vencerá sabiendo que ni ella misma puede volver a ser humana?

-La conozco mejor tú, la procedencia de su magia es algo que aún es un enigma, pero te aseguro que te detendrá- intervino serio- Una vez que la tengas cerca te será difícil cumplir tu cometido, mi hermana no es débil, su voluntad sobrepasa los límites

-Ya veremos si sobrepasará la barrera del tiempo y espacio- desafió- Por cierto tu querida guerrera regresó a su mundo, y Elena quiere darles la bienvenida

-Ni se te ocurra

-De hecho será una gran fiesta, la temática "Destrucción"- la reina sabía lo que tramaba claramente lo estaba provocando con palabras, si funcionaba el hechicero descargaría su poder y resultaría gravemente lastimado

-Guru-Clef

-Cuando salga no podrás hacerle daño- se calmó- Le prometí que esta vez la protegería a ella y a las demás, no incumpliré mi promesa

-Que tierno, defiendes a tus amigos solo con simples y efímeras palabras

-Elena

-Maestro, me adelantaré hacia la tierra, el portal se ha abierto completamente

-Ve

* * *

><p><em>Soledad, el sentimiento que jamás se despegará de mí, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor de heridas pasadas<em>

_Cuando al fin se muestra mi luz en el túnel más oscuro nuevamente desaparece para ser más lejana, más inalcanzable, más dolorosaza espera_

_Siglos esperando que el momento de mi aparición se haga presente, pero el momento llega en el segundo más inseguro_

_Solo siento como el fuego poco a poco se apaga, ¿será la llama de la vida de este mundo? ¿O será la del otro?_

_No entiendo muchas cosas que solo deseo guardar en silencio hasta que sea el momento de cumplir mi misión_

_¿Por qué el destino me pone tantas pruebas?_

_Puedo vivir siglos en sueño, en soledad y olvido pero no puedo quedarme sentado viendo como los mundos se destruyen_

_Nunca le mostré a nadie este lado de mí, soy solo un simple espectador hasta que mi creadora me diga lo contrario_

_Anna tu alma está enjaulada por el simple deseo de protegernos de la destrucción_

_¿Por qué no permites que todo tome su propio curso?_

_Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por todos nosotros_

Sintió oscuridad en el ambiente el hombre se convirtió en una mezcla de león y lobo ya que estaba lejos (su voz cambia según su forma de humano o genio)

Corrió hacia el Dojo donde los demás lo esperaban afuera

-Ha comenzado la invasión

-Que bueno que trajimos armas Zaz

-Estoy de acuerdo Geo

-¡Escudo de Fuego!

Un rayo se dirigió hacia ellos la invocación de Lucy los había protegido, sin embargo el fuego se disipó

-Debemos salir de aquí, mis hermanos corren riesgo

-¡Lucy!

-¡Masiel, Saturno, Cameo! Cuiden de Hikari y quédense a salvo

-Pero es peligroso Lucy- advirtió Cameo

-Esta es una misión que debo cumplir como Guerrera Mágica es mi misión defender este mundo y el mundo de Cephiro- levantó su mano- Fuego

Apareció su armadura pero esta vez cambió drásticamente, ahora era un vestido blanco con hombrera roja y dorada rubíes, con retazos de tela roja largos extendiéndose hacia el suelo

-Lucy- apenas pronunció Latis

-¿Lo entendiste?- ella asintió

-Tu corazón maduró, es por eso que el verdadero fuego ahora te ha prestado su poder, viendo esto mi misión termina

-¿Te iras?- el animal negó con la cabeza- Rayearth ¿Qué harás?

-Cumpliré una promesa

-Entiendo, en ese caso no intervendré

-Rayearth- llamó Sofía- ¿Estas seguro?

-Si

-Marina regresa con vida por favor

-No se preocupen- sonrió- Mi misión es protegerlos, además tengo que salvar a aquella persona que amo y a dado hasta su vida por mí

-_El mar se agita con fuerza, el agua renace solo en ti_

La gema volvió a palpitar

-Anaís, cuídate hija

-Lo haré mamá- tranquilizó- Durante estos años aprendí mucho, la diferencia entre Cephiro y la tierra, mamá, papá, Lulú, es cierto que decidí quedarme en Cephiro pero de igual manera lucharé para crear un futuro para ustedes, lo prometo

La gema palpitó con más fuerza esta vez

_-El viento se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, controla el movimiento del aire de la vida_

-_¿Qué está pasando con esta gema?_

-Lucy es mejor irnos- la voz de Sierra la interrumpió

-Si Presea

Todos comenzaron a correr, el miedo los dominaba pero aún seguirían adelante, de ninguna manera abandonarían al Mundo Místico, eso jamás pasaría, ellas protegieron Cephiro sin conocerlo de igual manera ellos lo harían, protegerían el mundo que las vio nacer y crecer

Esos pensamientos invadían las mentes de Paris y Latis

En el centro de la ciudad varios monstruos comenzaron a atacar a todos sus habitantes, Tokio se había vuelto un caos en pocos segundos, varias personas y animales habían resultado heridos, los edificios y casas estaban deteriorados de tantos ataques por parte de los monstruos, la destrucción apenas comenzaba y ellos aún no llegaban

-Parece que la ciudad se convertirá en escombros- rió

-_Continúa con la destrucción en la ciudad Elena y luego en el mundo entero_

-Lo haré

Un espiral de fuego salió de la nada, si no fuese porque había perdido el equilibrio en el momento la habría herido gravemente

-¡Detén esta destrucción Elena!- gritó Marina

En respuesta Elena solo lanzó rayos negros hacia los presentes, haciendo que se dispersaran rápidamente

-Ataquen- ordenó a los monstruos

El escenario no era bueno, las guerreras del Mundo Místico estaban luchando arduamente, podía ver las heridas en sus amigos, el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-_Resistan-_ pensó aterrado por la situación

-_Hechicero, claramente hacerte sufrir viendo la batalla estando donde estas es la mejor manera de extraer tu rabia y tristeza, cuando llegue el momento en el que intentes liberarte entonces definitivamente morirás_

El mago había hecho parecer una especie de nube donde se podía divisar perfectamente la batalla, lo que ocurría realmente en el Mundo Místico

-Guru-Clef- murmuró la mujer

Ante el sonido de la voz de espíritu de su madre el hombre se calmó

-_Encontraré la manera de salvarte Marina_- cerró los ojos y apretó el puño contra la esfera

-¡Detente!- pidió nuevamente Anaís

La mujer solo continuó lanzando esferas de poder y rayos negros, que poco a poco fueron mas letales logrando hacerles heridas profundas a las guerreras

-_El fuego es mi elemento, uno de ataque ¿Cómo puedo hacer que pueda herir al enemigo?_

-¡Lucy!- gritó Caldina

-Varias flechas negras se dirigían hacia ella

-¡Resplandor ven a mí!

El ataque de Latis logró desviar las flechas sin embargo Lucy solo se limitó a observar solo al enemigo, esa reacción era muy extraña en ella, su rostro era sereno y decidido, no hacía ni siquiera una mueca de dolor por sus heridas que le provocaban dolor

-¿Qué está haciendo Lucy?- indagó Ascot, sosteniéndose el brazo por su herida

-Examina- contestó Rayearth

-¿Examina?- preguntó Presea

-Para una guerrera que ha alcanzado el máximo nivel de poder es importante ver cuáles son los movimientos debilidades de su oponente- explicó Alice- Para ella puede resultar un poco más fácil porque puede ver sus movimientos más lentos de lo que son realmente, eso le permitirá aunque sea herirla

-Entonces Lucy está ¿insinuando que la ataque?- preguntó atemorizada Caldina Rayearth solo asintió

-Parece que en ti no provoco miedo- rió- Eso cambiará te lo aseguro- sonrió de manera terrorífica

-¡Lucy no lo hagas!- pidió Marina

-Danza de la oscuridad- de su ropa sacó un enorme abanico, emanaron plumas negras que parecían ser de algún ave, tan rápido como un rayo como agujas afiladas las plumas se le clavaron a Lucy en el cuerpo, desprendiendo algo que parecía ser veneno- No te salvarás de esta

En respuesta Lucy levantó su mano y apuntó al cielo

-Ola de fuego- invocó apenas en un susurro

Efectivamente una ola de fuego apareció se dirigía en dirección a Lucy sin embargo esta no se movió, el fuego la envolvió

-¡Lucy!- gritaron todos los presente

-De la agonía enloqueció- comentó- ¡Qué triste! Quería verla sufrir un poco más, pero se suicidó

Las guerreras cayeron de rodillas junto con sus amigos, el dolor era insoportable, era su amiga y se había sacrificado por ellos. La mujer se burló nuevamente, se dirigió hacia ellos con una cara de satisfacción

-¡Que guerrera más débil!- se burló

-No deberías confiarte- comentó Rayearth- Y mucho menos darle la espalda a tu enemigo

-¿De qué hablas animal?

-Líneas de fuego

En los pies de Elena se formaron líneas que rápidamente generaron un incendio, Elena apenas pudo escapar casi ilesa

-Domino el fuego y su centro, mientras lo haga mi cuerpo jamás será consumido por el, el fuego de mi llama interior no se apagará

-Niña tonta, eso no fue ni la mitad de mi poder… ¡Mira a tu alrededor!- Lucy observó horrorizada la ciudad que ahora se encontraba en ruinas- Las personas sienten el miedo y la rabia, se lamentan ¿no los escuchas llorar?… ese es el mejor sonido, mi poder crece cada vez más

-Careces de sentimientos, las personas sufren y tú te ríes en sus caras

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta de eso? Eres un poco lenta

La mujer sonrió de manera macabra mientras lanzaba esferas pequeñas eran oscuras cargadas con solo energía. Lucy a duras penas logró esquivarlas pero la última la golpeó haciéndole una herida profunda en el pecho

-¡Lucy!- logró escuchar el grito de sus amigos antes de caer en el suelo, su caída fue muy dolorosa- ¡Ah!- de sus labios solo salió un quejido de dolor, intentó levantarse pero su pierna había recibido el impacto- _¡Mi pierna!, no la puedo mover_

Al ver a su amiga en tan penosa situación la chica se adelantó, estaba muy molesta eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia

-¡Déjala!- ordenó en tono autoritario, sin embargo Elena sonrió de manera burlona

La furia brilló en sus ojos

-Si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?

-Lucharé, incluso si pierdo mi vida

En ese momento el chico peliazul sin previo aviso se convirtió en un dragón azul

-¡Agua!- el traje de Marina cambió por completo, ahora era un vestido corto con la parte superior azul cielo y la falda azul un poco más oscuro su hombrera era dorada con algunos zafiros

-Vaya, otro estorbo, ¡sal de mi camino!- una corriente emanó de su mano, chocó contra Marina sin embargo algo lo detuvo

-¡Anaís!

La chica ahora lucía un vestido verde con toques de tela blancos, y detalles dorados, estaba posando su espada en contra del ataque

-Viento- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Otra molestia más- sonrió- Pero ahora es tarde, el mundo está preparado para recibir a mi señor ahora

El cielo se oscureció, tan tétrico, aún más negro que a noche, apenas se podían divisar los destrozos causados por la mujer, el mago hizo su aparición y a su lado estaba la esfera

-¡Guru-Clef!- gritó Marina al ver al chico notablemente débil

-Haz preparado a Tokio con la más pura destrucción- sonrió el hombre- Parece que la venida de la gema del control fue muy tonto traer esa joya

-No trajimos la joya, ella nos trajo hasta aquí- comentó Alice

-No te permitiremos que la toques

Los genios hicieron una barrera humana delante de las guerreras mágicas, Presea y Caldina se encargaron de ayudar a Lucy quién no podía levantarse del suelo, Anaís y Marina seguían delante de Lucy y Latis, Paris y Ráfaga estaban luchando contra los monstruos

-¿Cómo está Lucy?- preguntó Marina sin despegar la vista del enemigo

-Su pierna derecha está muy lastimada, no llega a una fractura, pero no podrá moverla mucho- analizó Presea

-No te perdonaremos- dijo Anaís seria

-Es un escenario muy interesante, pero no les servirá mucho, ya que tengo al hechicero en mi poder- rió

-¡Guru-Clef!- gritó Marina

El hombre se giró en torno a Lucy

-Si no te entregas ahora el hechicero morirá- rió

La esfera comenzó a oscurecerse

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó reprimiendo el dolor

-_No permitiré que vivas en el dolor hermano mío_- se escuchó desde el interior de la joya

-¡No!

Una luz intensa emanó de la joya, cubriendo por completo el lugar, todos los presentes se taparon los ojos a causa de la luz, nadie podía ver nada

Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules apareció, llevaba un vestido blanco puesto y una diadema con una gema morada en su centro

-Anna- susurró Rayearth

La mujer estiró su mano señalando la esfera la cual desapareció

-¿Pero que rayos…?- preguntó Elena

-Si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó el hombre

Ella caminó en dirección a su hermano, el cual se hallaba en el suelo completamente sorprendido

-No es una ilusión Clef- dijo ignorando a la pregunta hecha por el otro hombre

-¿Por qué te arriesgas de esta manera?

-Cephiro y el Mundo Místico pueden tener muchos habitantes, pero el universo solo tiene 1 Guru-Clef

-¡Que conmovedor!- rió la mujer

-No la provoques- dijo el mago

-Pero

-No lo hagas- amenazó- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-Aún no liberas a mi madre de su encierro- intervino con aire amenazante- Y la espada de mi padre aún sigue robada… ¿Acaso hay algo que no nos hayas quitado?

-Aún no le quito la vida a tu hermano

-No lo puedes tocar- se levantó del suelo- Por eso envías a Elena para que le haga daño

-¿Y si es cierto qué?

-Si lo vuelves a amenazar con matarlo, te aseguro que no quedará ni polvo proveniente de ti- amenazó sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno verde esmeralda por un instante

-No lo dudo, eres capaz de mucho, con tal de salvar a tu familia y al mundo de la destrucción, por eso no fuiste el pilar

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Lucy

El levantó su mano para lastimarla por interrumpir, antes de hacer algún gesto una barrera se interpuso lastimando la mano del hombre

-¿Pero que…?

-No lo harás- sentenció la pelinegra- Iré contigo, pero no te daré mi poder, ni te ayudaré a destruir nada, y ten por seguro que mientras más cerca me tengas menos podrás hacer

El hombre se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que sus planes hubieran sido tan fácilmente frustrados por esa mujer, el más sorprendido era el hechicero, jamás se imaginó que su dulce e inocente hermana fuera tan peligrosa cuando se lo proponía

-Sofía- llamó

La chica se acercó e hizo una reverencia, la princesa sonrió

-Protégelos lo más que puedas… por favor, no los abandones, ni los dejes sucumbir ante la oscuridad que se avecina

-Lo haré

-Alice

-¿Si?- ce acercó y reverenció

-Por desgracia Esmeralda ya no está… se el genio del príncipe

-¿Qué yo? ¿Mi qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-Y protégelo, enséñale todo lo que el pueda aprender

-Si

-Erick

El hizo lo mismo que las demás

-Aunque no lo veas, Zagato y Latis se parecen en algo, su mismo deseo de proteger a la persona que ama, Erick ¿Es suficiente para ti?

-Se a lo que se refiere- observó a Latis quién había entendido perfectamente

-Ceres, Windam- ellos igualmente reverenciaron- Lamento haberlos condenado a una larga lucha, es cierto, el viento susurra el inicio de una nueva batalla, el agua se estremece, el poder que se anuncia, la oscuridad dominará, y la luz extinta quedará

-Pero...

-Todo estará bien Ceres- sonrió- Rayearth

Los otros genios se separaron

-Esas niñas, van a…

-Tu visión y la de Lucy, es la misma, igualmente fueron malinterpretadas- tranquilizó- Ser vidente es peligroso, no dejas intentar no pensar en el desastre que sucederá

Desvió la mirada

-Como mi mejor amigo, me ocultas lo que sabes que no quiero escuchar, no viste el grado de peligro que es Elena, sino yo

-La princesa y Rayearth se ven muy serios ¿de qué estarán hablando?- preguntó Alice

-No preguntes- dijo Sofía preocupada

-Si eso llaga a ocurrir, úsala- le entregó algo en las manos y se alejó- No lo dudes, y todo saldrá bien- murmuró- Ya nos podemos ir

Los tres desaparecieron, dejando a Rayearth con lo que tenía en las manos

* * *

><p>-Ha estado muy callado estos días, más de lo normal<p>

-Sabes que el no dirá nada, Alice, eres quién menos lo conoce y más habla… no deberías

-¡Cállate Erick! Si lo digo es por que me preocupa, Rayearth no es el mismo, algo anda mal

-Alice tiene razón, algo anda muy mal con el- dijo Ceres

-Muy cierto, el nunca se había preocupado tanto por una guerra, es prácticamente imposible

-Windam, debe ser difícil, no puede concentrarse en lo que debe, si sus sentimientos se interponen

-¿A que te refieres Sofía?

-Ellos 2 son muy amigos, Anna le pidió una misión muy personal, y Rayearth la aceptó

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya no les puedo contar más- se dispuso a salir por la puerta- Alice, Erick, cumplan el deseo de la princesa- la mujer se fue

* * *

><p><em>Princesa, su destino fue cruel desde el principio, da todo por su reino y por aquellos que lo habitan, como hija y hermana, su deber se encuentra con sus familiares… pero… ¿Hata qué punto planea llegar?<em>

_El alma solitaria que la rodea no permite que sus alas se desplieguen, no tiene libertad, está atada al dolor y a un destino que sabe que su mismo hermano no se perdonará ¿A qué precio?_

_Su corazón puro, es más fuerte que cualquiera, te encadenaste a Cephiro sabiendo que nadie podrá cortar la conexión, sabe que hay más caminos que incluyen el sacrificio de esas niñas, pero no lo acepta ¿Acaso su vida y protección no es más importante que la de ellas?_

_Su poder de naturaleza se encuentra en cada rincón de todos los mundos existentes, pero no lo usa para destrucción, pero si para la salvación, sabe que el precio es su vida y aún persiste, ¿Qué le impulsa a dar hasta su propia vida para protegernos?_

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, todo era muy confuso, no sabía la razón del porque su creadora era capaz de dar hasta su propia vida por ellos

Entendía el porque protegía a su hermano, eso era muy normal, pero una princesa no se ocupaba tanto de su reino, al menos no la de Cephiro

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, en el fondo le dolía, ella era un ser parte del producto de la esperanza que ella infundía a Cephiro, era su amiga y aún así sabiendo que Sofía era poseedora de un gran poder, la protegía y no permitía que hiciera uso de este

_Mi querida amiga, tu corazón es puro, más luminoso que la misma luz, más transparente que un cristal y más fluido que el agua, tan poderoso y dañino como el fuego, pero a la vez tan suave como el viento, tan firme como la tierra, tan vivo como el de todo ser viviente. Ese equilibrio nunca existió en este mundo, la defensa es tu misma esperanza_

_¿Por qué finges ser tan vulnerable cuando en realidad eres un peligro para aquél que ose tener objetivos malignos ante ti?_

* * *

><p>Entró al amplio salón un sentimiento oscuro la invadió, sabía que no era bueno, era tan fúnebre, callado, solitario, sin embargo sintió como alguien la observaba<p>

Giró su cabeza en torno a la presencia y encontró un báculo, era dorado con un zafiro muy Rande en la parte superior, estaba rodeado por líneas delgadas del mismo material del báculo

-_Tiempo sin verte querida_

-¿Padre?

-_Has crecido mucho mi pequeña_

-¿Por qué estas… hablándome?

-_Guarda el secreto, es una misión como rey y padre, he esperado siglos para este momento_

_-_¿Siglos?

_-Si hija… tanto como tu madre y tu, mi alma había quedado presa sin embargo de una forma diferente… mi cuerpo fue destruido en batalla y mi alma quedó en lo profundo de mi espada que se convirtió en báculo, esperaba volverte ha encontrar para darte lo que me queda de poder y así iré a mi descanso eterno_

_-_¿Por qué darme más poder?

_-Por ser primogénita y descendiente… en Cephiro es una costumbre que cada hechicero o cualquier criatura con algún poder mágico, al morir le deje como herencia sus poderes a un descendiente o a algún ser cercano… siendo mi primogénita te corresponde a ti_

-No se si sea correcto

-_¿Por qué?_

-Por Guru-Clef, no lo llegaste a conocer pero el es más merecedor que yo de ese poder… padre, desde que mi madre murió, Clef se ha hecho cargo de Cephiro, lo ha protegido y reconstruido

_-Lamento no haber podido hacer ni saber, pero si es así como me has dicho, tu hermano no solo necesita mi poder, también mi fuerza_

-Gracias por comprenderlo

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a una niña?<p>

-No tengo tiempo para la piedad, para ti será una niña pero ya tiene 18

-¡Siendo mayor o no eso no interesa!

-Ni pensar que te había traído una sorpresa, ahora me haces dudar

-¿Ahora que has hecho?

-Con el simple acto de ir a destruir un poco la tierra, la gema de poder ha venido conmigo, o mejor dicho, tu querida hija

-¿Anna?

-Exacto

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-Mis guardias la dejaron en la habitación con más oscuridad del palacio, le sentará bien, su corazón se volverá negro y decidirá destruir la tierra con sus manos

La reina se desesperó

-Y no podrás verla siquiera ya que, tú no tienes acceso a ese lugar

-¡Monstruo!

-Es una lástima que pienses eso, ahora reconsideraré la idea de que la puedas ir a ver

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te sientes?<p>

-Como si una enorme montaña flotante me hubiera caído encima- suspiró, ente la mirada de su novia le dirigió una cálida sonrisa- Pronto pasará…- la chica bajó la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me asusté mucho, pensé que morirías

-Tranquila Marina- sonrió nuevamente- Gracias a ustedes el mundo no fue destruido, se han fortalecido de tal manera que ni yo mismo puedo creer que una vez tuvieron poco conocimiento de la magia

-Guru-Clef, no me cambies el tema- pidió suavemente- Deja de pensar que no le interesas a nadie y que la magia es más importante que tú

-Lo siento, estaba pensando más bien en mi hermana

-Se que puede ser doloroso, pero ella… ha escogido salvarnos y yo he escogido ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, se que temes por ella pero aún así debes confiar en que será fuerte y que en algún momento podremos volverla a ver y la salvaremos

-Gracias por estar aquí- sonrió

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>-Este mundo será reducido a solo cenizas<p>

-¡Detente!

-Ni pidiéndomelo lo haré

-Tú no eres así, deja de destruirlo todo

-Los tiempos cambian hermanito, deberías saberlo

Notas de Autora: Gracias por esperar, disculpen la demora tuve algunos problemas familiares, y bueno ya sabrán el resto de la historia

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capítulo espero que les haya gustado

Cuídense


End file.
